One Plus One Equals One
by TheRestIsUnwritten18
Summary: Alice is a cheer leader and dancer, while Jasper is a football player.Will she give him a chance, so they can fall in love or will past, present and future problems not allow it. The things we will do for love. all Human. R
1. One and One

Hey Guys It is Bella.

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice in the reviews. This is just a story about how people find **the** right match. P.S when I bold words, its just to emphasize them.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Twilight and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's creations.** **Some lines are from the movie and book; I also do not own them.**

She rocks my socks.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ One plus One Equals One**

**Chapter 1**

**One and One**

**APOV**

I am Alice Cullen, I am short with black hair, and am on the cheer squad and dance team and looking for love. "UGHHHHH!, I cant hand this in! I sound so, so, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" "What are you whining about Alice" My ever so caring roommate, Lee, who has hated me since day 1 asked. "For your info I have to write a paper about myself." So far the paper was not coming along good. "What ever, don't let me ruin your moment" Click, click, click, click. All she did was drink and text her boyfriend, Jack. I hated him.

I picked my stuff up and stormed out of the room. It was not the paper that bugged me it was the last line. I am looking for love. It was utterly true. There is a huge dance coming up on February 14. This is Valentine's Day; the dance is bigger than prom. The room is covered from head to toe with heart shaped lights, rose petals scattered across the dance floor and the music is all about love. The place is decorated as if it were right out of a fairy tale. If you have a date you go, but no date you hide you face for weeks. This is the one dance I would not go to. For I had no love.

In two months the dance would arrive. At the one month mark, people buy roses from the school and send them to who they want to ask. I would get a million roses, but would I say **yes**???? I haven't even looked at dresses, for I knew I would not say Yes to these Yahoos.

Being a cheerleader, you are supposed to have a jock as a boyfriend. The problem is all the guys are jerks!!!!!!!! I can't say how many guys have asked me out. They all do and I say **no.** They don like my inside, only my outsides. They probably don't even know my name.

Ring, it was my cell. "Hey, it's Alice" "Alice, you need to get to cheer practice, NOW!!!" "I'm on my way!" Sally, Sally, Sally, she is the head girl and such a boss. She wanted us to do a half time dance with the football players. And God knows who she pared me up with. She is always trying to hook me up with people. Especially people she doesn't like; so I will stay away from people she likes. One day Sam, her newest crush, said he liked skinny girls, so now she eats one apple a day, with her pale white hands. ******

When I got in the door all the football players were there. "Alice, we are doing a cheer with the team, and here is your partner, Jasper"

He must be new. I looked over him; I'm not being critical, just curious. He was tall and muscular, with golden hair. WOW, he was HOT. I watched him look at me. Instead of looking at obvious places a guy looks, he looked into my eyes. I stifled a gasp when I saw his beautiful green eyes, which were the same color as mine.  
The first guy to look into my eyes first and not the body.

I had the strangest feeling inside of me. It was one I never experienced before.

But I pushed it aside.

"Hello, I'm Alice"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Alice, I'm Jasper" He was a true gentle man.

"Okay ladies and gents, we are going to do Barbie Girl by Aqua, for our dance portion, the girl is Barbie the guy is Ken, Got It, Good." Sally said in an all too happy voice, for she was pared with Sam, her crush.

When she started teaching us what to do, it clicked that Jasper would be my partner. The moves were slutty, but Jasper never took advantage of me. He gained points in my book.

"So, when you lift me, please don't drop me" My biggest fear.

"I would never drop you Miss Alice, let me know if something bothers you and I will fix it." I pondered that, wondering if he meant more then just this silly dance. He is a true hard core gentleman. I liked that, ALOT.

We twirled around and he lifted me I couldn't help but fell that weird feeling.

It was so **powerful**. So **consuming**. It was **unbearable**.

As we danced, it was as nothing excised except me and him, him and I. Alice and Jasper, Jasper and Alice. It sounded so nice.

**JPOV**

My first day at school, sure to be fun. I got in on a football scholarship. Not even really truly wanting to go to this school, but it was a great opportunity. I had many plans for my life, which had a solid career.

This is an odd place. First practice was with the cheerleaders? We had to do a dance with them?????? W.O.W

I finally found the gym. It was a big gym. The sigh said go eagles.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, is this were the football team is supposed to be?" the girl I asked was tall, very skinny, as in eating disorder, with dirty blonde colored hair. "Yes, We are going to learn a partner dance, your partner is" she looked down at her clip board, which had many names upon it. I took the time while she was distracted to look around at the other players. They were all bulky and had that "game face" on. They lifted weights that were too heavy for them; trying to impress the girls. Pathetic. "Alice Cullen, She will be a perfect match for you" A perfect match? I doubt that. I did not fit in. The girl blushed and hurried of to call someone. I stood there looking like an idiot. As I stood I thought.

My sister Rosalie said I would match nobody. She said when two people meet and they are meant for each other it is like addition. One plus One equals One; such a perfect match it is like they are one person. She said if I met someone it would be One plus One equals Two; two different people living a beat of two different songs.

The thought made me sigh.

Was I truly alone?

Another player than jogged over to me. I looked at him.

"I'm Quil, and might I say, you are one lucky guy to be pared with Alice, she's a hottie!"

"I'm sure she has a boy friend." I replied looking at the tan skinned, medium build, and long black haired man in front of me.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend, apparently no one her is good enough for her." I did not answer.

"Don't waste your time" He said, thinking I had sparked an interest for the girl.

"Wasn't planning on it." I replied.

I'm sure he wanted to date her by the look he gave me when he walked away. I had a feeling Quil and I would not be good friends.

Then the girl I talked to before and another girl approached me. The girl next to her was ever so graceful. "Alice, we are doing a cheer with the team, and here is your partner, Jasper" She looked over me, but instead of looking over her, I waited for her to lookup, and then met her gaze. Her eyes were stunning; she had green eyes that sparkled. She was the most precious person I ever met.

I changed at that moment.

"Hello, I'm Alice" She sang. A voice of wind chimes and bells should belong to an angel.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Alice, I'm Jasper" I turned on all my charm. I wanted her to like me. This was not a first, but right now my feelings were so different.

"Okay ladies and gents, we are going to do Barbie Girl by Aqua, for our dance portion, the girl is Barbie the guy is Ken, Got It, Good." We did not talk much when we learned the dance. The girl taught the other girls slutty moves. I could tell Alice did not like them, so I treated her with respect. Unlike the other football players with their partners.

"So, when you lift me, please don't drop me" She confessed.

"I would never drop you Miss Alice, let me know if something bothers you and I will fix it." I wondered if she saw how much more I meant when I said that. I was talking about life, not this dance.

Once we learned the dance, we did one last time for good luck. . Alice and I looked good. We danced together; as if we were one. **Ying** and **yang**. A **couple**. I liked the idea of that. Me and Alice. Alice and I. I could see why so many people liked her. But I was sure it was not for her soul, but more for the body. But we were different then them. We were on the same beat. Was she the **One**? As in One plus One equals One.

I hoped and prayed that she felt the same way.

"Wow we make a good team, so are you knew hear?" Alice asked. I didn't answer I just knew I'm falling head over heels for her. "Ahem" She cleared her throat. "O, Yes, I got here on a football scholarship" That should impress her. "Well, I can't wait to see you play then" She flipped her black hair and walked away. I stood there; awe stricken.

**APOV**

I couldn't help but flirt when I said my last line, and walked away, he was just so HOT!!!!! But, I liked him. I could tell he respected me. Never being aggressive or going too far. But always looking out for me, not at me, if you know what I mean.

The feeling I had. I have seen portrayed in a million plays and movies, and written about in music, but experiencing it was, so, so, **real**.

When I danced with him, it was like magic. I knew what I felt, but could not and would not admit it. I have gotten my hopes up, and they have been crushed.

I just hope this is **different**, that he is **different.**

When I got to my room I was shocked, how I got here so fast, I must have just been deep in thought. I opened my dorm room's door.

"Lee, are" I was cut of by a gurgle and Lee boasting "I'm gona kill ya" She was drunk, _**AGAIN**_!!!!!!!!

She did this when she got a bad grade. I needed to get out.

She threw a glass vase at my head. I ducked; she did this when she was drunk. She lost all control. She used to be nice, like me. But she hooked up with Jack and down hill from there. Another reason I will not admit my feelings. She had a beer once with him, and she got addicted to beer, sex and him. It was so sickening, the thought made me want to puke.

I looked down and saw 12 Bottles of beer at my feet! She was beyond her standard drunk. I had a feeling her boyfriend, Jack, did this, he is too dangerous now. She said Jack could do as he pleased. He usually pleased drinking. I have to call someone to help me get out of here, and help her with **this** problem. I looked up and was about to run to the phone, but was startled to see that she had a knife in her hand, Lee has lost her mind and then………….

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I don't know if I should go on, so please review. No mean comments please, this is my first fan fiction, next chapter you can be mean.

-Bella

******= Twilight book cover, apple white hands. Get it????


	2. RealiztionGetting to Know You

Hey Guys, OME, thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. I will try to post a chapter every week. Question: Who is your all time favorite Twilight character? **Not** counting Edward or Jacob. Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some lines are from the book and movie; I don't own any of those lines. **

Stephenie is totally awesome.

One Plus One Equals One

Chapter 2

Realization/Getting to Know You

(Yes the second title is a song, it fit perfectly)

_Previously_

_I looked up and was about to run to the phone, but was startled to see that she had a knife in her hand, Lee has lost her mind and then…………. _

**APOV**

And then she ran towards me. I looked around franticly, when a shiny metal object caught my eye. Ironically enough, it was a frying pan. I had a short flash back of the Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch with my family, and how a frying pan could fix any problem. Hopefully it would fix mine. I lunged for it, just missing a fist, which was probably meant to hit my face. "Come back here you, you," I grabbed the pan and swung as hard as I could, and Lee's threat was cut off, when her head and the pan made contact. Thud, Clink. Lee hit the floor with a loud BANG, and the knife rolled out of her hand. *sigh* I quickly swooped down and picked the knife of the ground and placed in the kitchen. I would need to get rid of all the knives now. Then I went back and dragged Lee's worthless body onto her bed. Shut the door and went to my room.

I dialed the number, which I had called last time Lee went over board.

"Hello, this is campus police. How may we assist you?" "Hi, I live in dorm room 108 in the forth building, and my roommate got drunk and just tried to kill me! I knocked her out, but she should see someone, and I don't know if she is completely under." I said out of breath. "Okay we are on our way. Please stay in the building so we can get the full story." The phone was disconnected before I could say thank you. I stepped out of my room to go check on Lee. I was startled when I heard a groan on the other side of her door. I pressed my ear to it, so I could hear any other sounds. Another groan.

O No, Lee is awake. The door was suddenly flung open, causing me to fall on the ground, at Lee's feet. "Say your last words, cause life for you ends now!!!!" She screeched. I tried to scramble to my feet; but was instead picked up by my hair. All I could do was let out an ear splitting scream.

**JPOV**

After 10 minutes of just staring after her, my senses were alive once again. Everyone was gone from the gym, so I gathered my stuff and left. As I walked to my dorm, Room 112, in building four, I realized what had happened. In those mere two hours I had fallen in love. I had all my plans pushed aside; all I could see in my future was her. Alice, the **One.**

As I was walking I was startled to see the campus police getting into their patrol cars. Someone must be acting up. I sighed, can't people just behave?

I kept on walking, and soon after that I finally reached my building and began climbing the stairs.

When I was on my floor, I was pulled out of thought, when I heard a scream, which would send shivers up and down any ones spine, including mine. I ran down the hall as fast as I could, to the room from which the scream came from. I kicked open the door, to see a girl standing over Alice!!!!! The girl was kicking her in the ribs, and Alice just lay there, crippled in pain, letting out and taking in gasps of air. What was happening?

"Help me!" Alice screamed, for she heard my entrance.

"Alice, what's going on?" As I said this, I ran towards the girl over Alice. With all my force I shoved the girl off Alice and into the wall. Once the girl regained her balance she tried to punch me, but I caught her fist and twisted her arm; thank the lord I took karate. I locked her arms behind her back and jostled her so she would keep still. At that moment, the campus police came in. "We'll take it from here son." The officer said in a ruff voice and took the girl out of my arms.

"Alice, are you O.K?" I asked her. No one was paying attention to her; instead the flailing girl got the attention. Alice had many tears streaming down her face. Than as unexpected as the scream that alerted me to her situation, she hugged me. Thought it took me off guard, I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her to the best of my abilities.

Out of breath, and choked with tears, Alice said "Ya," *Sniff* "just a few bruises, but….." she trailed off. "Jasper, how did you know I was in trouble" She looked up into my eyes.

"I was on my way to my room, and I heard someone scream. What happened with you and that girl?" I remember the picture I saw when I bolted into the room, Alice in trouble; it will forever haunt me. Alice was hesitant with her answer. "Well, see, my roommate, Lee, drinks a lot. But I guess she had too much, so when I walked into the door she had a knife and tried to kill me" she shuddered. I was out raged, that girl was more of a demand, than a sweet girl like Alice. "Than I knocked her out, well I thought I did. But she woke up and than you came in and, and saved me." She stuttered at the last line, as if she did not expect to be saved, but to die instead.

I had never had so many emotions in my whole life at one time. Love, Hate, Relief, and many more. She looked up into my eyes, and I as well looked into her eyes. "You saved my life Jasper, I will be grateful for all eternity." Every word she said was drowned in sincerity. Slowly, without our permission, our bodies leaned into each other, and we kissed.

I have kissed many girls. But this was true "fire works", as they say. My life had changed so much in just a day. But now, all I could think was.

I LOVE YOU ALICE!!!!!!!

**APOV**

I don't know what I was doing; but kissing him was like a kid going to Disney World for the first time. I knew I could not pretend any longer.

I knew I was **unconditionally** and **irrevocably** in love with Jasper.

It felt good to say, well think it actually. The kiss broke when we heard "Ahem" from behind us. It was the campus police. "Miss, can you please tell us what happened." How long has he been standing there? I blushed and swiftly moved out of Jasper's arms. Jasper too seemed embarrassed, but looked to be deep in thought.

I told the officer what happened, and explained why Jasper was here. "Well, you're lucky this boy came, but I'm afraid you need to see the nurse, for you have several injuries." Than he turned to Jasper "You too." Jasper looked taken aback. "Why? I'm not hurt." The officer turned to him once more. "Boy, I'm not in a good mood, so do as I say." Than the officer sauntered out the door.

Once all the commotion was done, and people were leaving, I turned to face Jasper. "Do you want to have something to eat? It's about dinner time." "Sure, but we need to see the nurse, remember?" Jasper added. GRRRR. "O, ya, well, lets get it over with." I put on a brave face and walked out the door. Jasper caught me by the wrist. "Alice, why don't you want to go to the nurse" He sounded deeply concerned. I chose my words carefully.

"Well, when I was ten, my sister Mary, who was eleven, started acting weird, skipping school, and going into denial you could say. She was mad a lot, but I only knew the reason why. You see Jasper, my dad and my mom got a devoice. We were stuck with my dad because my mom moved to Venezuela. He thought since I had been two years, it was time for him to start dating, but the lady he dated was a rotten person and well, a nurse." "One my dad was telling her about Mary's problems, and how he has been taking her to therapy. She said she needed something more, like to be put into an asylum. My dad loved us immensely, but loved his girlfriend even more, so Mary was sent off. We never heard from her again, for all we knew she was dead. I had read enough books to realize she would get rid of me also. So I ran away, not giving her the opportunity to put me in an asylum too and went to live with my aunt Esme. She never told my Dad, because he never looked for me, all he cared about was his stupid, unloving girlfriend." I was shouting now, as rage swept over me. I paused and took two deep breaths to calm myself down, before finishing.

"And now, I live at this college." That was one of the reason I had a hard time falling in love. Bad love ruined my family.

I looked up from the ground, and noticed Jasper and I had stopped walking. A tear started rolling down my face. Jasper, ever so gently, whipped it away, and kissed my forehead, before pulling me into a hug. I could not hold back the rest of the tears that fallowed. We stood there for a while. Me crying, while he hugged me.

**JPOV**

We stood there for a while. It felt good to know **why **she was hesitant when it came to love. I decided we didn't need to go tot the nurse if it bothered her that much. I slowly took her back to her dorm. She was too deep in sadness to notice. I sat her down in a chair and she looked up, with the biggest eyes, she looked like a child that has lost a beloved pet. "Jasper, what are you doing" She asked, for I had picked up her phone. "I am ordering Italian, or do you want something else?" Her wants and needs were first priority. *sniff* "No, Italian's good, you don't need to do this, cause I'm not hungry." Just than her stomach growled and gave her away. She giggled; it was like wind passing threw wind chimes, a beautiful sound. "Oops, well, hmm, Jasper once again thank you, you are the most caring person I have ever met. Unselfish and such a gentleman..." She trailed off. A new wave of emotion washed over me. She held me as a high quality person. Being with Alice always led to a new discovery of emotion.

"Jasper, what was your life like before you came here?"

"Not interesting, but there is a story to why I am here."

"Well, what are you waiting for, tell me."

"Well, when I was little, my dad got tickets to a Patriots game (U.S football team). I loved the sport, and this was my first time going to a game. When I walked into the stadium I could see and smell it all, everything the T.V did not. I sat in on the edge of my seat and twitched when a player did a move I would have done differently. My dad watched me with interested eyes throughout the whole game. At the end of the game, I looked at my father and said, 'Daddy, I wanna be a football player, when I'm old enough, and when it gets tuff, don't let me give up.' My dad held me to my word. Every summer from than on I went to football camp. I enjoyed it till about age eighteen. I was just so tired of it all, but my dad would not let me give up. So that's how I landed with a scholarship to here." I was lost in my past, and I looked over at Alice, who was entranced by it too.

"Wow, so you, so you don't like to play?" She asked confused.

"Nope," Popping the P. "I am just her because of my father." Than there were three swift knock at the door. I went to get it and I gave the man money for the food and brought it to Alice. She ate the food, until she noticed the name.

"Italian Palace (Don't know if it is an actual restaurant, if so I don't own the name, or company.), Jasper did you pay for all this? It is the most expansive Italian restaurant!"

"Yes, but it was worth it." Any thing is worth it for you I thought.

Ten minutes passed, I just couldn't take it anymore!

"Alice,

With all my **Heart**, **Mind** and **Soul**, I **love **you and **adore** you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I looked her into the eyes, as tear rolled down her face, and feel on her lap.

"O Jasper " was all she could get out before she was streaming tears of joy.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, a reflex I have gained when she cries.

"One Plus One Equals One."

I said into her hair.

"Jasper,

I have found true love,

A love so true and glorious,

A symphony will play songs about this love,

A love so profound, angles will be jealous,

A love so deep and true, all that matters is you and I. For our love is endless."

A true poet. Her poem left me speechless.

Well, what did you think? I made the poem up myself. Sorry about all the comparisons, I was just in that kind of mood. The next chapter has a little conflict, which you don't want to miss. Please review and answer my question above. 

-Bella


	3. Game On

Heyyyyyyy guys, this is a very important question, it effects the story.

**Do you want there to be a vampire in this story??????????**

**In review write Yes or No.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters, all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**APOV**

It happened so fast. Love hit me like a freight train. I do admit I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't help falling in love with Jasper. I was lying awake in my bed; Jasper had left an hour ago, but it seemed like ages.

I picked up a one of my favorite love stories.

I was annoyed to find I mentally kept replacing the girls name with Alice and the boys with Jasper. Frustrated, I opened my vampire book; I needed a good thriller, for I have had enough love for one night. I made a good choice to read this book, it helped me keep my mind **somewhat** busy, but a tiny part of my mind thought non-stop about Jasper. I couldn't take it any more, I decided to close my eyes and get some sleep. Luckily for me I was soon out.

Dream_- I was in a huge castle. With stone, gray walls that were bare, and a huge spiral stair case before me. As I walked up the spiraling stair case, I knew something was wrong. The scene before me screamed horror movie. There was a coffin, a million candles, and a book that was written in an old script, I was startled to see Jasper standing in front of me suddenly. His hand was an unusual white, and his teeth were pointed! "Come my Alice, come here, with me." He purred. I wanted to go with him, but my mind said I shouldn't. I was just as careless as the girls in the movies that opened the door, when the audience screamed not to. I took his hand, and then his lips kissed my neck. The kissed only lasted a second before I was dead, with no blood left in my small body. _

I suddenly was awoken by a scream and started to panic, but then I realized it was my scream that had woken me from my nightmare. That was it for reading thrillers before I went to bed.

Next Day-

Today was the last practice for our dance, before the big game. I dressed quickly in a red tank top, and white sweet pants, that had been cut to make shorts. I fixed my hair so it was in a pony tail. I looked good; this was just how I wanted to look for once, not caring if a million boy's eyes stared at me; the only eyes I cared about were Jasper's.

I went into my kitchen, it was a lot more quite without Lee, the silence was a nice, but a little too quite for my good mood. I walked over to the cabinet, humming tunelessly to myself and got a bowl of cereal. I ate breakfast slowly, just thinking about life in general. A soft knock at the door brought me from my daydream.

"Come in" I said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning, I came to walk you to practice" It was Jasper. I must say, he is very thorough with what he does.

"O.K let me clean up. Do you want anything?" I asked; I did not want to be rude.

"I am fine Alice, but thank you." He replied in a sweet, soothing voice. Out of the corner of my eye I noted what he was wearing. He wore a simple tan T-shirt that showed of his muscles and blue basket ball shorts. It was a cute look, but I would need to take him shopping. I had a great fashion sense, which I did not like to waste, but that is another story.

I gathered my things in a hurry and joined Jasper at the door.

As we walked, we talked.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Long and sleepless, yours?" He asked.

"It was O.k." And I had a dream you were a vampire. That will go over **real** well.

The rest of the way we just talked about random things.

Everyone stared at us as we entered the building. Sally was the first to pull me away from Jasper, but Jasper kissed me on the lips before he gave me up. I turned beat red, and giggled, before I turned to look at Sally, she smiled at me.

"Say it." She said.

"Say what?" I asked puzzled.

"You know what?" O, I know what she means now.

"O.K, thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for paring me with Jasper."

"I knew it would work out. You need to have more faith in me." She said in a matter- of – faculty tone. I did not care. She was the best person right now.

She tried to get details out of me, but I would not say a word. Sally had a big reputation for gossiping, and I would not let twist my words.

"Guys, the game is tomorrow; so we need to nail the dance." Sally shouted over the babble. She got the remote and hit play.

Jasper and I turned with flare that only we had and every lift was done with grace. If we did this at a dance competition as a duet; we would have gotten an ultra gold.

(Actually is a dance medal.)

Sally was pink in the face; she was having a hard time. I looked around to see so was everyone else. Only Jasper and I moved to the music like professionals. This sent a wave of pride throughout my body.

We practiced for hours, still only half of the people had the routine down. Finally, Sally called it quits. "Every one be here before the game starts, we need to check wardrobe and get another practice in." Every one including me groaned.

"Good job Alice, we make a superb team." Jasper's soft voice said.

"And an even better couple." I replied. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with all the passion in the world. Everyone, who had not left watched our scene, than probably feeling embarrassed and a little awkward, they left.

**JPOV**

After the practice Alice and I went back to her dorm room. I would have taken her to mine, but it is a mess; with trash and clothes all over the place, including boxers. I am sure that is a pleasant sight to see when you first walk into a room. Hardy, har, har.

I left Alice's room at 11:00 P.M. As soon as I got in the door of my room, I got cleaning. I was about **half** way done at 1:00A.M. I was** not** lying when I said how dirty my room was. I took of my cloths and feel on my bed. I was soon asleep.

Next Day-

I woke up eager for today. It was my first game, a perfect time to show of my skills for Alice. It was also the dance we were going to do also. I grabbed a pop tart and headed for Alice's dorm. I hit the door with three swift knocks, careful not to startle her. "Come in." I heard Alice say on the other side of the door.

"Hello Alice, are you ready?' she was dressed in a pink tank top, with jean shorts. "Yes, let me just get my shoes." She disappeared through the door, and came back with a pair of tan flip flops on.

When we got to the gym, practice had already started; we threw our things down and quickly joined. "Costume time." Sally said in an over hyper voice.

I was handed a red polo shirt and kaki shorts. I quickly changed, and turned to see what Alice was wearing. She was given a red and pink polka doted tank top and a matching skirt. As ridiculous as it sounds, it complimented her body nicely.

"You look great." I complimented her out loud. All the other costumes were the same, but in different colors. She looked the best.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She giggled. Once every one was dressed, the team left to get ready for the game.

"So, how are you and Alice?" A deep, husky voice said from behind me. It was Quil.

"We are good, thanks."

Quil suddenly pulled back his arm, and** tried** to punch me. I said **tried,** for I had ducked out of the way, before his fist made contact with my face.

"Break it up." Said Sam, the team captain. Quil and I were at each others throats. I took a deep breathe and got a hold of myself. I would be the better person.

**APOV**

All the cheerleaders were gathered in a straight line, all was quite. Then the football players emerged, the music began playing and we began cheering. All the players had huge smiles on their faces, but one caught my eye. Of course it was Jasper, but it was the best. I cheered louder when he winked at me. I blushed, just at a little wink, from the man I loved.

I watched Jasper the whole time. His moves were graceful. He played with a different point of view, always thinking a step ahead. He was also strong. Several times he got tackled, but the people just bounced of him. Sally caught my eye once, she had a questioning look to her face, and I shrugged it off, now it was Jasper's spotlight. Even though he was the best player, a few times he got cocky, probably to show off for me.

The score was 1 to 6; our team was dominating the other.

The horn blew so loud I jumped; a voice said "Half time!" The time all the players and cheerleaders had all been dreading, but the crowd was waiting anxiously. Great.

We all ran to the locker rooms to get dressed. No one spoke, we were all far too nervous. I pulled on my outfit, and fixed my hair. "Girls, we need to be the best. We need to show how amazing we are." Than Sally mumbled something intelligible after that. She always did this when we did not know a cheer, which was rare. This was one of those rare moments.

The announcer said in a clear voice "Put your hands together for our half time dance. Featuring…" Drum Roll "The football stars and the cheerleaders!" There was a roar of cheers, screams, and whistles, when we entered the stadium.

"Hi Jasper." I whispered. He looked so hansom in his costume.

"Are you ready to rock it Alice?" He asked. Before I could answer, the music started.

Adrenaline moved through my veins, as I said the steps to myself. Step, step, shimmy, ball-change. Prepare; double pirouette, pose and pose. It was over before I knew it, actually before we all knew it. It went better than we planed. The crowd cheered so loud, it hurt my ears. We were spectacular.

All of the sudden Jasper swung me up and kissed me. Everyone stared; we did not give a crap. Let the world know, Jasper and Alice are in love.

**LPOV** (Lee)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were baby blue, with pictures of nature on them. I could hear voices in another room.

What was I doing here?

Than it hit me. Alice called the campus police and got me stuck in here. I thought hard to remember what exactly happened. I remembered a blonde haired boy, and Alice thanking him. O ya, than they kissed. Ewwwww, who would want to kiss Alice?

"Are you awake?" A husky voice asked. "Duhh, my eyes are open." I retorted.

The man, who was tan and had black hair, cropped short, came to sit on the edge of my bed. "Do you remembered what happened, and why you're here?" he asked in a soothing voice. My voice was not soothing. "Ya, so let me out!"

"Sorry, I can't to that, you're under campus arrest." "What?" I yelled. "Shh, let me go get the nurse." The man left the room. I was alone. It took me all of two seconds to think my plan out.

I would ruin Alice's life; but first I needed to escape. There was a window, ever so conveniently located in this room. I crept to the window, jumped out of it and ran as fast as I could. I ran towards an abandon bench under an old oak tree; to think my plan threw.

I know how much Alice wanted to love someone. Apparently, Jasper is that someone. If I have someone kiss Jasper, maybe she will get mad; but she won't believe me. If I have someone kiss Alice, and have Jasper watch. Mwahhahahahahhahahahhahhhahahahahhahhah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is a sure fire plan to ruin Alice's life!

I decided to walk around campus to find some one to do my biding. A few people caught my eye, but I needed someone from the football team. Then I saw him, Quil. I have heard of him, he used to be the superstar of the team until Jasper came. I turned on all my girl powers. We girls have a natural talent to flirt. "Quil," I called in a girly voice. "O, hay Lee, what you want?" He asked in a glum voice. "You wanna ruin someone's life?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Ummmm, sure. Who's?" "Alice's and Jasper's, do you know them?" "Do I know them, I hate them. I'm in. What do I do?" I got on my tip toes and whispered into his ear. "At the party tonight, go up and kiss Alice, I mean really kiss her. I will make sure Jasper is watching." "I like the way you think." He said with a wink. "Good, see you at the party." I turned on my heal and walked away.

Party-

I dressed in my purple sequenced tank top and black jeans. I had my hair down with big curls. You need to look good to destroy someone's life. Quil caught up to me on the way to the party. "Lee, when do you want me to do the thing?" Hmmmmm, "Do it at 9:00 near the bar, make a big show. Do not let her go! Got it?" "Ya, this should be fun."

The party already started when I arrived, I caught a small glimpse of Alice and Jasper. Perfect.

Time went by slowly. I had a few dinks, but wanted to see my plan at work, so I did not get drunk.

Finally 9:00.

From across the room waved at Quil. If it could be more perfect, Alice had left Jasper to go get some punch. "Alice, how are you?" I heard Quil ask. "Fine, thanks." She replied sourly. Then Quil grabbed her by the arms and planted a huge and passionate kiss. Alice looked pissed.

I looked around franticly and caught sit of Jasper, but before I could say my line he yelled, "Alice, how, what, Alice, ha?" Then Quil pulled out of the kiss. "Dude, your chick is wack; she just grabbed me and started kissing me." A lot of people who were jealous of Alice and Jasper's love agreed. "Alice how, how, how could you?" "Jazz, I swear he grabbed me." "You know Jasper, Alice has been known to lie in the past. Why do you think she was in love with nobody when you met her." I said, for I had strolled into the scene. This was the best moment of my life.

**JPOV**

I could not believe it. Alice had been known to cheat? "Alice, are they telling the truth?" I asked my voice was barley a whisper, I was so hurt. "Jazz, their lying, I would never do this." Tears started rolling down her face. I wanted to believe her, but I always knew she was too good for me. At least she is happy with some other guy. As long as he makes Alice happy, he has my blessing. "Alice, I think if he makes you happy, you should be with him. Don't let me hold you back." "Jazz, no." Her words were choked with tears. I turned my back on her, and without another glance back, walked to my dorm.

**Easily Broken – short summary of situation **

There love was knew and fresh.

There trust was just beginning to develop, which made for an easy break.

Neither one realizing that there love is not too good to be true.

Wanting the other person to be happy

There love so fresh, easily broken. 

Wellllllll????????????? What did you think? Before you say that Alice and Jasper would trust each other, I want to say it is my story and I can do what I want with this fan fiction story. Please don't forget to answer my question from above.

-Bella


	4. Thoughts

**Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! I will NOT put vampires in the story, I received very nice messages and I would like to thank the people who sent them to me. I divided this chapter in two, one in Jasper POV and done in Alice's POV and a surprise POV. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Bella**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, all belong to the awesome Stephinie Meyer. **

**Holding on**

**JPOV**

It has been two days since I heard from Alice, since I have left my room, since I have had human contact. I have been lying on my bed, face down, only getting up to go the bathroom and to eat. I feel like my soul has been taken away, all that is left is a useless body. A body no one wants or loves. I hope this body rots away into nothingness. Is this what depression feels like? The answer is probably yes.

I knew two things, which were undeniable and were not ever going away. These two things tore my heart apart. I knew I wanted Alice to be happy and live her life to the fullest. If you love someone, you let them fallow their dreams, even if they don't include you. But I am ever so selfish; I want Alice's company and her amazing feelings, without them I feel so alone. She is my shepherd and I am the sheep that seems to wander off a lot. She keeps me intact, down to earth. I want to be strong, but I just can't. I feel so lost, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

I decided I can't mope forever, so I got out of bed. I slowly trudged across my floor, but tripped on my weights and bumped in to my dresser. Something fell off it and hit my feet, the something was my cell phone. I was shocked; 45 missed calls! I must have been really out of things. I hit play and listened to my voice mail. All from Alice. "Jazz, please talk to me." Another one. "I am so sorry, believe me." There were a lot of pleas and apologies. I was about to call her and take her back, when one message ruined it all. "Jasper, if you don't love me," Sniff "just say it and let me be," Sniff "I, I, I hate you!" Than I heard Alice start to cry before the line was disconnected. She hates me? No, she hates me. This is not a question, but a sad, yet true, statement. Alice hates me.

Does she hate me for dumping her in front of everyone, or because she cares about me and I broke heart, or, or, or. I am so confused and frustrated; right now I can't even think.

I pulled on some new cloths and went for a walk. I looked down, but I could still be recognized, even with my face hidden. I heard the whispers, the gossip, the truth, all about the party, the disastrous party. Some felt sorry, some happy, some confused. Alice and I had started a new topic at the school. Trust is now an issue; people never questioning each other before. For trust, it was clear, took a part in our break up.

I soon got my thoughts going in cohesiveness again.

The only way to live was with Alice. But how do I get her back, I know no matter what, I will love her. Then the idea hit me, from out of the blue. I have watched so many movies, with the same answer. The answer which could have many turn outs, but hopefully the right one for me. I would make Alice jealous. Make her want to be with me. Make her see what she is missing. I will do it all, just to get Alice back.

Next day-

I woke up early this morning. I got a nice shirt and put on Axe, Alice had commented how nice it smelled. I grabbed my cell phone. First I deleted the picture of Alice, she was my background, and I would miss it so much. Then I dialed a number I thought I would never dial. I still remember the girl who came up to me at the party and gave it to me. She was tall, black hair, had Mexican features, and very, very good looking. Alice had wrinkled her nose in disgust and jealousy. I knew this girl would really touch Alice's nerves.

The phone rang, a nasal like voice said, "Hello, this is Maria, who is this?" Hello, this is Jasper; we met at the party a few days ago." She giggled. "O, yes, how can I help you?" "I was just wondering if you would like to hangout sometime soon." I said in attractive voice. "O, well, I was just about to go to the coffee shop on campus; you are _more_ than welcome to join me." Emphasizing the word more. "I would love to, meet me at the central resting area, see you soon." "Cant wait." Her voice sounded anxious and excited.

I said to meet there, because Alice would be there, practicing a new dance for her competition that was coming up. I knew her so well. I just hope I don't hurt her too much.

As I walked out the door, I looked at the calendar. The half way mark for the Valentine's Day dance was coming up. I needed to win back Alice before than. I am determining to walk into that room, with her on my arm. I couldn't help but picture it. Alice dressed in whatever dress appealed to her. And me in a black tux, holding her in my arms as we dance. My mind loved the idea.

I was lost in the future dance, when I saw her. Alice. She was listening to her iPod, I saw a quick flash of the song title. Something to do with a bird. Bird? She looked up and noticed me. "Jasper," she said curtly. "What are you doing here?" She said with an attitude. "I am waiting for someone. O, there she is." I waved to Maria. Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head. "O, well than, I'll leave you two alone." She flipped her short black hair out of her face and stomped away.

**APOV**

**Crippled Bid **

**(this is an actual song by Dolly Parton, you should listen to it to get a complete feel on Alice's part of the chapter.) **

I was walking to the central area of campus, that's when Lee caught up to me. She grabbed my arm and spun me to face her. "Alice, soooooo you and Jazzy didn't work out so well." She said in a baby voice, which did not go with her personality. "Shut up and leave me alone." I shook of her hold on me. "No, I want to talk about our friendship." She said. "What friendship?" I replied with acid filled words. "Exactly, I am not happy with you. Actually, a lot of people are mad at you. So you better watch your back." She said in a harsh voice. What? "Why do you care?" I asked in an even harsher voice. "Well, maybe I want to be friends with you, cause my revenged has been done." She said in a tone new for her. That did not make any sense. Her revenge had already been done? What could she have done? Did she make sure that Jasper saw Quil attack me with his lips? She must of. "You, you" Lost of a name to call her, and filled with all the depression I carried made me swing my arm back and punch her. Lee clamped her hands over her noise as blood oozed out between her fingers. Horrified at what I had done, I sprinted away. No matter what Lee has done to me, I will not stoop to her level.

I sprinted all the way to the central area. Lee tried to get me, but was not fast enough to catch me. I slowed down once I was under the tree cover. I sat down on a tree stump and pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started listening. My dance competition was coming up and I was choreographing my own solo; to do this, I needed a song first. I listened to over 100 songs until one caught my feelings. Crippled Bird by Doll Parton, exactly how I feel. I turned up the volume up and listened to the words.

"A broken heart like a broken wing  
It must have its time to mend  
I am like a crippled bird  
In hopes one day to fly again

I loved you so and I was faithful  
I cared more than words could say  
But love is cruel and life is hateful  
Now you've gone and flown away

Oh, to die, Would be a pleasure  
Slow to heal, but quick to cry  
Fragile as a sparrow's feather  
Crippled bird too blue to fly"

(Not all the lyrics) (I do not own song)

The voice was stunning and full of sorrow. I feel her pain, for I am experiencing it right now.

I got up from were I was sitting and started moving to the music. Lyric is a hard dance, but if you can connect with the song, you can master it. I connected with this song. The steps came easily to me. I had about half the dance done when I saw him. Jasper. He looked nice. I missed him. He slowly approached me. He had a slight smile on his face. It was so hard to stay mad at him, but not impossible. Many words bubbled to my lips, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Jasper,' I said with hatred. It burned to say his name out loud. "What are you doing here?" I said with attitude, not wanting to be nice. He didn't deserve nice. "I am waiting for someone. O, there she is." He waved to someone. I turned to see it was the girl from the party. She wore an outfit that screamed desperate. Poor girl. He had found another person's heart to break. I feel bad for her, she is dating a scum. "O, well than, I'll leave you two alone." I hope they have fun, Not. I flipped my hair and walked away. I knew deep down, I was jealous. I could still feel his eyes on me. I had a plan and had it quick.

I spotted Quil sitting on a bench, he was watching me with lustful eyes. "Quil, I am so glad you came." In a sweet, rather loud voice. "Me too." He replied mystified, standing up.

Quil was smart and saw Jasper's stare and caught on fast. Everybody knew he hated Jasper with a passion. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed back, for he liked me. What a treat for him. I whispered to him, "You want to make Jasper feel bad?" "Yep." Was all he said. Perfect. I had to break the kiss, but took his hand instead and we walked away.

Once we were out of Jasper's sight, I let Quil in on my plan. "Quil, will you pretend to be my boyfriend, to annoy Jazz?" I asked in a sweet of voice as I could possibly manage. "Sure, on one condition, we act like a true couple." I knew were he was going. "Only, and mean it, in a place were people can see us. This means no bedroom." I know he wasn't listening. I grabbed his shirt collar. I am scaring myself; I am starting to act like Lee. Always resorting to violence. "Don't think for a second I don't know what you mean, with act like a _true _couple." I said in a voice that rang with authority. "Fine." He mumbled. I would need to be putting my foot down a lot I could tell.

**SPOV**(Sally)

After the party I did not see or hear from Jasper and Alice. As much as I was jealous of Alice, I felt bad.  
She has had her heart crushed so many times. She trusted him, let her guard down, and look what happened. I was walking on my way to the central area with Kelly, Brenna and Isabella. "So, what do you think about…?" Kelly trailed off. "As much as I hate to say it, I feel guilty." I admitted. "Why" Isabella asked, genuinely curious. 'Well, I feel I should have stopped it, ya know." "Ya, me too. I have been trying to get a hold of Alice, but she won't pick up her cell." Brenna said frustrated. Suddenly Kelly said, "OMG, do you see that." She pointed to Alice and Jasper. The way Alice stood; you could tell she was unhappy. "Then Jasper waved to Maria. "Somebody got over loss of love fast." Isabella said; you could tell that she was disgusted at how quickly Jasper had given up on Alice. We all walked faster. But before we could hear anything, Brenna gasped. "Holy Cow!"

Kelly said a little loud. "Did not see that coming." Isabella replied. Alice had gone of and kissed Quil. I was so lost, but Brenna wasn't. "There trying to make each other jealous." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Lets just hope it works." I said. We turned around and headed the direction we came, with our heads bent close together, deep in discussion.

**Welllllllllllllllll, what are you thinking**. **Please review and tell me what you think, I want ideas and more. I want you to ask questions or tell me if my story needs work. Thank you all for the reviews I have received. You Rock.**

**-Bella**


	5. This Means War

Heyyyyy, thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Please just take the two minuets to review, that is all I ask. And thanks a billion to the people who did review.

Just a heads up, in a few weeks I will have a new story up, soooo that gives you something to look forward to. And I have a Edward and Bella story called, Sleep My Angel, check it out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all are property of the magnificent Stephinie Meyer. **

**Chapter 5**

**This Means War**

**APOV**

I reluctantly got out of bed. I was happy, until my mind was flooded with the horrible memories of previous days.

I have seen it on all the shows, how one wrong move can destroy someone's life. I always thought the writers were going over board, but I understand now.

I grabbed my phone from my bed side table and flipped it open. I looked to see if I had any calls, but stopped when I noticed the date. It was almost the Red Rose event. (When the people ask people to the Valentine's Day dance.) I shut my phone angrily, but to only have to open it again for a call. "Hey honey, would you like to go to breakfast with me?" It was Quil, I wonder if Jasper was in hearing distance?

"Sure, where?"

"Hmmmm, how about Cracker Barrel? (Actual restaurant, but I don't own it)Say, at 8:00?"

"Sure Quil, see you than, hot stuff." I almost vomited at saying those words. Jazz better be in hearing distance of that comment.

I went to my closet and picked out jean shorts and a maroon tank top, which complimented my skin tone. I went to my bathroom and brushed out my short spiky hair and looked myself over. I made a mental note that I did not have that old perk to my face anymore; it died and went away when Jazz broke my heart. I could not truly smile.

I still had an hour to kill before I went out, so I went into Lee's room. Ever since the incident, she lives in the hospital, all that's left in her room is the bed and a few boxes. I pushed the boxes out of my way, went back to my room to get my iPod and player and plugged it in.

I wasn't in the mood for my solo to soft, I wanted in your face music. I looked threw my music, then I found the one.

So What, by Pink

I listened to one time through, than started singing it, with a few twists, so it would fit my story.

**(This is a Parody to So What by Pink. Most lyrics are the same, but some have been changed to fit Alice's story. I do no own the original version.) **

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Maria Lents (don't know if she has a last name, if so tell me please.)  
I guess I'll go sit with football boy  
At least he'll knows how to live

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna get me jealous  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We all gona get jealous

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You were there, you always were  
You broke my heart and that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

As I finished my last turn to the song, I hit my hand on a big box. "Shit" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to the kitchen with my hand against my chest and got some ice. I could move it, so it wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. I spent a good twenty minutes just rubbing my hand and putting ice on it.

I noticed the time and I had to be at the restaurant soon. I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed to the parking. People were staring at me and whispering to their friend, as if I could not hear, how rude. I finally spotted my 911 Turbo Yellow Porche. I got in and put on the radio and started driving. My hand was still sore, so I drove to the restaurant with one hand.

As I drove one of my favorite songs came on the radio and I sang along.

Circus by Britney Spears

By the time the song was over I had reached the restaurant. I noticed a very familiar motor cycle. Quil was an absolute genius.

"Quil, how are you today?" I said in a sweet voice as I approached him. "Fine my love, you will never guess who is here." He said in an excited tone. "Who?" I asked trying to sound shocked and curious. "Jasper and Maria, and they would like us to sit with them." "How wonderful." I said, sounding like a robot.

As I entered the restaurant the smell of freshly baked biscuits and other foods hit me. (The food is actually really good.) Jasper noticed me, or shall I say noticed Quil and I.

"Alice, Quil, how are you?" Jasper said and stood up. "Good." Quil said to Jazz, and shook his hand. I simply nodded to Jasper and Maria.

No more was said. Maria rested her head on Jazz's shoulder; I almost blew up, but let it slide. Jazz would not win this war. We sat there for a good awkward five minuets. A lot of gay babies were probably born. I couldn't help it, I stared to giggle. "What's so funny, Alice?" Quil asked, than stroked my hair. Jazz looked like he was about to piss his pants. Hmmmmm, I could use this to my advantage. I leaned towards Quil and whispered it into his ear. "Awkward silence, gay baby was born." And started laughing again, I was soon join by Quil. "What's so funny?" Jasper asked, irritated. My plan worked. "O nothing." I said. All I could think was Haahahahahhahahhahhahhahahahahhahah!!!!!!!!!

**JPOV**

"O nothing." She said. Nothing, o nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I didn't calm down I would kill Quil, her new love! I saw what Alice was doing; two can play at that game. I had my plan all set, but before I cold act, the waiter came and took our orders. What seemed like to be in slow motion, she left us alone again.

Alice was playing a word game with Quil, all cozy and I took my chance. Our booth was in a place with no one around except us. Perfect. I grabbed Maria and kissed her. EWWWWWW!!! Not to be rude or anything, but kissing her was like kissing a frog. I guess I was so use to Alice's kisses, I missed them. For a split second I remembered the better days. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice's mouth drop open, her eyes bugging out of her head. I don't know how long I kissed Maria, all I knew was she was the only one enjoying it.

I heard someone get up; I broke the kiss to see who. Maria had a pout on her lips. I did not see Alice, I looked all around, she must have gone to the bathroom. I learned back and looked up at the ceiling, but instead, to see a waterfall of orange juice coming down on my face.

**QPOV (Quil)**

Boy that was some kiss. Alice looked soooo pissed, than she got up to stand next to Jasper. She took his orange juice and poured it all over him. She looked triumphant, with a smirk on her face. Jaspers cloths were ruined. "What the hell was that for?" Jasper yelled at her. "For being an asshole!" Alice shouted back, she was not going down without a fight. "Don't talk to him like that!" Maria shouted. I wanted a part in this. "If you are going to have two faces at least make one pretty!" I yelled at Maria. Thank you Felicia, for telling me that when we were dating. Maria gave me daggers.

All hell broke loose.

The waiter silently slipped in with our food, put it down and scurried away. Alice grabbed someone's eggs and threw them at Jasper.

"Alice, what is your problem?" He yelled at her. "You are!" I said for her, and threw more eggs at him. Maria than threw orange juice at me and got it all over my shirt. I also threw a pancake at her.

Correction, now all hell broke loose.

Food flew every were. I was covered head to toe, my cloths unrecognizable. As food flew swears were said. It was the best food fight in history. Alice and I were at war with Jasper and Maria. Our weapons: Food, maple syrup and orange juice. My thoughts and the fight were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Opppppss!!!!!!!

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" a harsh voice asked. Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We all turned around to see our waiter, other staff members, probably the owner and the campus head master.

The short man started scolding us as we cleaned our mess up, but I didn't pay attention, all I knew is we were working here till we learn not to act like "animals" and we can't eat here any more. I thought that was it until he said, "The head master and I have another punishment for you kids, and that is………………….

A cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen? What will they loose? **IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL SPARE YOU THE SUSPENCE AND TELL YOU WHAT THEY LOST!!!!!!!!!!!! **SO, PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

-BELLA****


	6. I'm Not Stopping

**Heyyyyyy, WOW! I have over 1,000 hits, that is soooooo cool, because I am new to this. I really hope you like this and Please review. **

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- "O.K, I have wished for 20 days, does my wish come true?"**

**Wishy Granty Person- "No, you will never own Twilight"**

**Narrator ( in a British ascent)- "The moral of the story is no matter how much you try, you will never own Twilight, Stephinie Meyer, got there first."**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Not Stopping**

**This chapter has a song theme. The song is Goodbye by Kristina Debarge, I got the song from a user AZNGURL98- check out her story, it is really good. :)**

_**Previously**_

"_The head master and I have another punishment for you kids, and that is…………………."_

**APOV**

"The head master and I have another punishment for you kids, and that is you are not allowed to the Valentines Day Dance." He said proudly.

"What, no, you, why, no, how?" I babbled and started crying. There goes the dress. "There, there my sweet, I will fix this." Said Quil, trying to be a macho man. "Sir, I don't see why we should be punished, when the other two clearly started this fight." He said, pointing to Jazz and Maria. "Well, I am ending it, so if you don't mind, please move." The fat man said, trying to push Quil out of his way. Quil started to swear under his breath, and kept his ground.

I stared up through my eyelashes at Jasper. He was torn. We stared at each other for a while, it felt good to look into his eyes; I felt like I was whole again, but too soon he broke our moment. "Sir, it was my entire fault." *Gasp* did Jazz just say that. I did not see that coming. "That is very heroic of you son, but I am afraid if you pick a flower and it dies you must replace the flower." He said wisely. Huh????????????????? That made no sense. (I just made that up, so it should not make sense.)

"Jazzy poo, what will we do?" Maria said, stroking his arm. To my great pleasure he flinched away from her touch. Jazz gave me a longing look, before they walked out the door. I had a feeling my plan was working. I put a triumphant smile on my face.

"Com on Quil; lets go." For we had finished cleaning up the mess.

The news of the fight had already spread around campus. "Alice," A familiar voice called, it was Sally, running towards us. "Hey." I said. "Is it true, did it really happen, the fight?" Sally huffed out. "Ummmm, ya, why?" "Well, it seem, well, can I talk to you privately?" She said, looking at Quil. "Sure, Quil, I will ketch up with later." I said in a sweet voice, than winked at him. He was dazed.  
Sally grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the other direction.

"So, tell me exactly what happened." I told her the whole story. "So wait, I can't believe you spilled orange juice on his face." She said. "Well," but before I could talk Sally cut me off. "What brought this on?" She asked in a need to know tone. "Well, ignoring Jazz did nothing, so I thought I needed a more direct and affective approach."

"LOL, love it, but what is the punishment, it is not like you got away with it." "We are banned from the restaurant and all that stuff, but we can't go to the Valentines Day Dance." I told her. "You don't sound so upset." Sally remarked.

"I have a plan, I am not missing out; I am going to sneak in." I told her proudly.

"Sneak in!" Sally shouted. I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shhh, it is not going to work if everyone knows." I yelled at her. "Sorry." She whispered.

We talked all the way to the central sitting area about the fight. "O! Alice, when is your dance thing?" A little random much? "In a couple of weeks." (Code for in a couple of chapters) "How is your dance coming?" "Good, my song is…" But I was cut off when my phone vibrated. "Sal, do you mind if I take this?" I asked her. "No problem." She said and walked away.

I got a text from an unknown number.

It said-

_I have a surprise for u_

_,your life is about to become suckish, _

_I will not stop till it does,_

_watch your back._

_-Your secret hunter_

What???????????? I can't believe I just got a threat through a text. Can I have a normal day? NO! fight, gossip now threats, what's next? Is a meteor going to come out of the sky and hit me on the head? Probably.

**JPOV**

**(A few days later.)**

"Jasper, focus, this game is important!" Sam yelled at me. I was playing football, but falling epically, all I could think about was Alice. "You are lucky it is half time." Sam retorted when I didn't answer.

Half time.

Cheerleaders.

Alice.

The girls walked on, all I could see was my pixie. She was amazing. I wish I could see her perfectly, but red clouded my vision. The whole dance, Alice made eye contact with only Quil. I was very close to being wanted by the cops, but I held onto my seat.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Edward asked; he was like a brother to me. "Nothing." I replied, but he saw through me. "How is the plan going?" Edward whispered. Edward and Emmett, another close friend, were the only two people who knew about my plan. "Terrible, I am the one with envy, not her." He heard the longing in my voice when I said _her._ Before he could say another word, it was game time.

_**Next Day**_

I was waling in the park with Maria, all was well, not! "Jazzy, do you know how much I love you?" She said in an over sweetened voice. "No, how much?" I replied half-heartedly. "So much that I want to kiss you all the time." EWWWWWW!!! Wow, that was really weird. How do I reply to that? "O! Look, it is Quil and Alice." I said quickly changing the subject. "Let's go say hi." She said pulling me along.

"Alice, Quil, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, how are you two?" Alice sang; I missed her voice, her laugh, all of her.

"Perfect." Maria said for me. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well, see you soon." Quil said, pulling my? Alice away.

Just than, Alice's phone rang.

She looked down and gasped. "Quil, lets go." She said and was about to cry. What was wrong? "Alice, what's the problem?" I said grabbing her arm. Just than her phone fell and I saw the text.

**It said-**

**A cliff hanger. But, if you review, you will see the message!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Check out previous author note before this chap. Please!!!!!!**

**I hope you liked it and don't forget the chapter theme- Goodbye by Kristina Debarge, I got the song from a user ****AZNGURL98****- check out her story, it is really good. :) Hope to see your reviews.**

_**-Bella**_


	7. Tired of Drama

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, sorry I didn't post this Friday, I had a lot going on, but dance is over and school is almost out, and chapters will come out faster. Please enter Alice's Dress Contest, and review. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not a good chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I just finished my 1000 page letter to Stephenie, I hope she will let me own  
Twilight.**

**Narrator (in a British accent): One Day Later**

**Me: No!! She said no!**

**Narrator: The moral of the story is you will never own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one. **

**Chapter 7**

**Tired of Drama**

_**Previously JPOV**_

_She looked down and gasped. "Quil, lets go." She said and was about to cry. What was wrong? "Alice, what's the problem?" I said grabbing her arm. Just than her phone fell and I saw the text. _

**JPOV**

It said-

Well, I see you did not take my warning. Three things will go,

One-

Dear sweet memories

This is not it, I am not afraid to go that far.

"Alice, it's okay." I said trying to calm her. But she did not need it. I could see it in her eyes, she was mad, not sad.

**APOV**

Jazz tried to calm me but I have been through so much I am done, done with bitches, done with shit and done with life. "Baby, well take care of this, together." Quil said in a sappy voice, I can't take it any more.

"Shut Up Quil!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him, his face fell. The she-witch stared to giggle, so I walked over to Maria. "You to Bitch!" And slapped her face. I have completely lost it. I know I was going over board, but I don't care. I am just so tired of all the drama.

I could of sworn I heard Jazz cheer. Hmmmm??????????????

**A/N: Theme song- I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, Alice is so done with drama and fed up with people. **

As I stormed away from my shout scene, everyone stared.

I don't care, so I flipped them off. "Alice!" I heard being called a million and one times, but did I turn around? No! I have a new attitude!

For two hours, I went around campus, yelling, just yelling. Best time ever. I got stares and glares, (Ha! That rhymes) but I could care less.

_Two More Hours Later_

I was lying on my bed, when there was a knock at my door. "Alice, open up!" It was Sally.

I flung open the door. "What!?" I snarled at her. "Gees, calm down. Two things, no three." "Spit it out already." I was losing my patients.  
"First, love your episode, that was kick butt amazing!" That softened me up. "Second, OMG! I heard about the text who do you think it is from?" I actually have not thought about the text but, I am so, so, I just don't care. "I don't know." I replied. "Is that all Sally?" My anger had arisen again. "No, I have something for you." And she pulled out a pink envelope. "Here, you are invited to my party, it will be at my parents house. O! You need to wear a mask. I want the party to be all mysterious." Hmmm, a party, doesn't sound half bad. "Sure, I will be there."

**Sorry, this one sucked, and sorry for all the Alice snapping and swearing, I am just angry right now. So what will Alice do???? Please review, and enter Alice's dress contest. **

**-Bella**


	8. Priorities

**Heyyyyyyy, Please enter ****Alice's Dress**** contest, I will be choosing the dresses soon, so your time is running up. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. And without further delay, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Twinkle, twinkle little star, let me own Twilight, or else.**

**Little star: Or else what**

**ME: AHHHHHHH, you know what.**

**Little Star: Kid, I am a very busy person, I only grant wishes that will come true.**

**Narrator, (In a British Accent): The moral of the story is You Will NEVER EVER EVER own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 8**

**Priorities**

**JPOV (Sorry this is sorta a filer; last chapter (7) in JPOV, but there is new stuff too)**

"Alice, it's okay." I said trying to calm her. But she did not need it. I could see it in her eyes, she was mad, not sad.

"Baby, well take care of this, together." Quil cooed. What a dush-bag, no wonder Alice hates his guts.

I could see Alice was about to blow. "Shut Up Quil!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. That's my girl.

Alice 1 Quil 0

My "Go Alice" thoughts were interrupted by a tug on my arm, and a obnoxious giggle. Maria, I fear for her life, because Alice must have heard that giggle, for she was now stomping over to her. "You to Bitch!" She shrieked and slapped Maria in the face.

Alice 2 Quil 0 Maria 0.

Go Alice, Go Alice, Go Alice!

Alice is on fire, and may have completely lost it, but I couldn't help myself, so I let out a WooHoo!!!!!

Alice gave me one last look, and stormed off.

Alice, Alice, my Alice. "Alice!" I yelled, before I could stop myself.

I needed her.

"Jazzy, Jazzy, it hurts!" Maria said, pulling on my shirt, until now, I completely forgot she was here. _Slap_. She deserved that.

Alice 2 Quil 0 Maria 0 Jasper 1

I stormed off.

_**One Hour and 20 minutes later**_

I was safely in my dorm.

I had priorities in life.

But I lost site of one.

My very important one.

Alice.

She is the One.

I now think back to that party. How could I be so foolish, and not believe my love?

I know.

I could not believe I got such a perfect angel, or pixie shall I say, like Alice; so I could believe she loved someone else.

But now, I have nothing.

All priorities are pushed back; till I get my number one priority.

My one.

The one.

Alice.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Just than, I felt my cell phone vibrate and than blast-

_I'm gonna fight 'em off, A seven nation army couldn't hold me back, They're gonna rip it off, Taking their time right behind my back (Seven Nation Army, by White strips) _

"Hello," "Heyyyyyyyy Jaz," It was Maria, I flipped the phone shut, and went back to sleep.

For twenty minutes, my phone vibrated and rang, but I like the song, so I did not set it on silent.

I finally fell asleep, when there was a knock at my door.

Are you kidding me?

I slowly rolled out of my bed, and pulled on my shorts, and trudged to the door.

"What?" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Gees, no need to bite my head off." Sally said, and she stepped in.

"What do you want?" I asked as nice as possible.

"Well, I am having a party, and you are invited. It is a mask party so, no one will know who you are." She said.

No one will know who you are???? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

**SPOV(Sally) **

I could see him contemplating the idea in his head. He needed a little reassuring.

"Alice will be there." A quick smile appeared on his face, but was replaced by a poker face. "I will be there, please don't tell Alice I am coming." He pleaded to me.

"I won't; I want you two back together. She never smiles anymore. I feel so helpless."

I put on a sad face to make him feel worse.

**A party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is going to be good. Please review, and enter the ****dress contest****, I hope you come back for more. Heads up, I am out of school next week, so than I will be updating twice a week. **

**-Bella**

**Click the button, you know you wan to! Click it!!!!!**


	9. Dance it Out

**Hello, people, so I was wondering, would you guys be mad if I pretended like the whole text thing never happened, cause I was thinking of how I want the story to go, and I am a little sick of the drama, so let me know. ****I am closing Alice's Dress Contest on Friday, June 26, so give me your entries. I**** also have a forum on my profile, o check that out. Lastly, if you read this authors note, write Cullens in your review please. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yippe I am a vampire, I own Twilight now!!!!!!**

**Random Person: No, you just put glitter on your face, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Narrator (in a British accent): The moral of the story is, if you put glitter on your face you are not a vampire and you will never own twilight. **

**Chapter 8**

**Dance it out**

_**Previously**_

_**SPOV(Sally) **_

_I could see him contemplating the idea in his head. He needed a little reassuring._

"_Alice will be there." A quick smile appeared on his face, but was replaced by a poker face. "I will be there, please don't tell Alice I am coming." He pleaded to me._

"_I won't; I want you two back together. She never smiles anymore. I feel so helpless." _

_I put on a sad face to make him feel worse. _

**APOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, the horrendous beeping noise, which I hate. Another day, but today seemed better than most days, I felt a strange thing. Hope, I have missed this, and have not had any in a long time.

Maybe because I have a dance practice today. I grabbed my cloths and headed for the shower. I have been off in Alice world lately, so I feel disconnected. Almost lost, I need to know what is happening, but right now this hot shower can not be rushed.

I soon got out of my shower, check the time and run to practice. I blew pass many people, but one person caught my eyes.

Jasper.

His blonde hair was blowing in the wind, and he had a smile on his face and his hand on his heart. (Those is sort of like a line from Love Game by Lady Gaga, but guess what, I don't own it!)

I can't help but smile back.

Five minutes later, I burst through the gym doors, out of breathe.

"Alice, bout time you showed up." Kelly says, snobby girl. "Sorry." I mumble.

We start the class out with a good stretch, than go to our dance. Our group jazz dance is Right Now by the Pussycat Dolls (Do not own it!).

We have been working our butts off, but only two people can do the turns perfectly me and Isabella. So we are pushed harder.

"O.k. everyone, take a breather." Sally calls out. I slowly approach her.

"So, sally, do you have any good gossip for me?" I ask, I need this connection to the outside world. She has a confused look on her face. "Well," She trails off. I give her an encouraging smile.

"Well, everyone is talking about my party, umm, Maria fell down and broke her leg. This girl named Bella Swan, who is a cousin of Jacob or something is going to marry some dude named Edward Cullen. (Sorry, had to put the lovely couple in here) O!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "Jasper is looking for you, and he is" But she slaps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from finishing the sentence.

"He is what?" I ask, now curious. "Nothing." Sally says and looks down.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I reply and walk away, now not wanting to know.

The next hour was gruesome; we did the dance a million times. "O.k. if you have a solo get ready to do it." Sally calls, out of breathe. We all are.

One by one we do our solos, there are lyrical, jazz, ballet, pointe, open, and tap. Everyone's looks good. "O.k., next we will have Alice, doing?" Kelly says and looks at me. "Crippled Bird." I state.

I haven't done my solo in a while, but I remember it. I slowly glide out onto the center of the floor and sit down.

**A/N. Listen to the song Crippled Bird by Dolly Parton, while you read this paragraph, if you did put bird in your review!!!!) **

The music starts, and I a slowly sway my arms back and forth. I get up off the floor and lift my leg to a stunning kick and hold it there, and rise on my toes fall out of it. I slowly roll to the floor and roll back up. I run and leap into the air, and fall onto the ground and punch it, fall back, and do a theatrical sigh. I sit back up, and spin my way of the floor. I do a million turns in a circle, than a few sissones. I look at the audience and spin into an** arabesque, and hold it for four counts.** I run around the stage, and finish my dance, with a fall, and another sigh. (Sorry for all the dance terms.)

Awe struck, the girls applaud. Brenna has tears in her eye, which is a sign I did good in showing emotions.

Sniffs, cheers, and sobs fill the air. Maybe I was too good. "That was amazing, simply amazing." Kelly says, she has always disliked me, but was now complimenting me. I let out a breathe of relief.

Once you enter the dance floor, all your problems are left behind.

It is just you and the dance.

**JPOV (Going back in time)**

I see Alice run from her dorm building, she must be late. But she looks up and makes eye contact with me. I look at her glorious features and can't help but smile at her, and put my hand over my heart.

She slows her pace down and smiles back at me. I miss that smile, that smile make my world go upside down. Her short spiky black hair quivers in the wind. Than she runs once again.

I miss Alice, so I fallow her. You can call me a stalker, but I am doing this out if love. I finally notice what Alice is wearing, Dance cloths. Hmmmm, I have never seen her dance in a normal class. She has danced with me, but I am sure she can do more.

Five minutes later she stops at the gym and enters. I can't go in after her, but I must watch. I start to walk around the school; I look every where, but no tiny window I can look through. Then the idea hits me.

I see the fire escape, witch lead to the indoor track, that is located on the second floor of the gym, and Alice will dance on the first. I slowly and cautiously make my way over to the stairs and begin to climb them. I am light on my feet, so I don't make much noise, I carefully slid the door open, and sneak in.

I hear some pop music blaring as soon as I enter. I listen to the words.

Right now  
Let me take you by the hand  
Right now  
Put your lips at my command  
Right now  
Fly me off to lovers land  
Baby  
Don't you leave me at the post  
Kiss me  
You can feel it coast to coast  
Right now  
Where they need your love the most

You have set my soul on fire  
Only you can satisfy this great desire

Right now  
Let the fool world break in two  
Right now  
Stars can stumble from the blue  
Right now  
Just as long as I'm with you

I am guessing the song is called right now. (By the Pussy Cat Dolls, I don't own the song, not all the lyrics.)

I walk in and hide behind the mats and pear over the bar. I see a million girls, but my eye is drawn to Alice. Her kicks are at her head, and her turns look clean. She gets into the music so much.

She appears to be talking but it is too low for me to hear.

Individually girls start to go up and do a dance, but none impressed me.

Than my pixie walks to the center of the floor.

I instantly recognize the song. Crippled Birds by Dolly Parton.

Alice dances with so much emotion, she is perfect. She can obviously relate to the music. There is a pain in her face. The more I look at it, the more I feel that I am burning. For I had caused that pain, had caused he to do this dance.

When she finishes I am crying, I do not cry for anything, but I cry now. Everyone cries, but not like me. They did not cause that pain in her eyes.

I know exactly how to win my Alice back.

She once told me, that once you enter the dance floor; all your problems are left behind.

It is just you and the dance.

My plan is perfect, I can't wait to party, and dance the night away.

**So, what do you think; it was nice and long. I am getting back in the groove of this story. But please answer me about the text thing, because I now know how I want this story to go. **

**Click the button, you know you want to, you know you must!!!!!!!**


	10. Shopping, its a must!

**Hey guys, reminder Alice's Dress contest closes the 26 and thank you to all who reviewed and read my author's note. I am getting rid of the text thing, sorry for the confussion.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 9**

**Shopping, it's a must**

**APOV**

"O my gosh, I have nothing to wear!" I said throwing down my last outfit in frustration. "Alice, when was the last time you went shopping?" Sally asked picking up a pear of jeans. We were in my dorm, looking for an outfit that I can wear to her party.

"Last month, it's a new record. But now I have absolutely nothing to wear now, and the party is tomorrow." Sally had a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, we could use my car, and go to the mall for "School supplies"" Sally said, making air quotes are school supplies.

"Ahh, and while were there have our outfits, ruined, so we have to buy new ones" I replied, we now both had mischievous smiles on our faces.

**A/N (cause I know not all of you read my author notes.) I am getting rid of the text thing from a previous chapter, sorry for the confusion.**

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a hot pink blouse, and put on my converse high tops and fixed my hair. Once I was ready. Sally and I walked out the door to her car; not bothering to talk to anyone. We were women on a mission.

We finally made it to the nearest mall, Sally drives so slow. We grabbed our purses and headed in.

"So what are you looking for?" Sally asked.

"Something casual, but will draw eyes." I grabbed Sally's arm and went into Hot Topic.

"Alice, you should wear a Toto." Sally exclaimed holding a pink one up. "Hmmm, too dressy, more sexy." Thirty minutes later we had gone threw the whole store twice and went on to the next.

We walked for hours, but found nothing, tired out we stopped to get food. I ordered a chicken salad, and Sally ordered a garden salad, and we both took a seat. We ate in silence, until my phone rang.

T -tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't ******* scared of him. (Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3)

I blushed; my volume was set to loud, so everyone looked. I looked at my caller- Sally.

"Sally why did you call me?" I asked.

"Oops, my butt dialed your number, sorry." She said. I hated her phone, she once butt called me in class. No more phone for a month.

Embarrassed, I looked up at the banners over our heads, and one caught my eye.

It was neon green, with neon blue letters.

_**Sale on all mall carts**_

_**Starts 2:30**_

"Sally, look." I said, grabbing her arm and showing her the sign.

I looked at the time; we had three minutes, and all the carts were on the first floor, and we were on the second. In a sale all the good items start first.

We both ran over to the stairs, and almost fell down them. The sales at this mall are vicious, so everyone pushed, and we pushed back. We finally made it to a cart, when the announcer came on.

"Let the sale begin!" It said.

Sally and I looked at all he carts. On the other end of the mall, of course, I found what I was looking for.

Without telling Sally I ran for it, before someone else would take it. I grabbed the red sequenced tank top, and black skinny jeans (yes, this is the Eclipse party outfit.) "Perfect." I murmur. I grabbed a pair of shoes to go with it and paid.

"What did you find?" Sally asked completely out of breathe from her run.

"The perfect outfit." I cooed.

I was so happy, that in the parking lot, I did a switch leap.

**Yay, Alice found the perfect outfit. Please review.**

**-Bella**


	11. Party Part 1

**Hello, so ****Alice's dress contest has been closed**** and I have finalists, to see the dresses go on my profile and ****Please Vote in my Poll**

**Finalists**

**AZNGURL98**

**Ms. Mia Cullen**

**i-heart-twilight**

**mickeysweets101**

**Thank you to all who entered, and please vote**

**Just to let you know I will be breaking the party up into different sections**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

**(The chapter # got messed up, sorry)**

**Party Part 1**

**APOV**

It's the day of the party, I am thrilled. I am walking around my dorm trying to calm down. I think I am excited, but I know deep down it is nerves, but I wont admit it. I hastily make my way over to my closet and pull out my outfit and go into the bathroom.

I turned on the lights, and all was a glow. I tugged open my draws, upon draws, upon drawers of makeup and then yank open another closet door in my bathroom, which is full of accessories. Let's just say I am on top of the world when it comes to fashion.

I first start with my hair; my black spikes are a gift from above, and I use them to my advantage. I brush out my hair, until it is perfectly smooth. Than I go for my makeup. I do a light purple eye shadow, a deep black, and volume increase mascara. I put a light pink blush on and red lipstick. One look in the mirror, and I know I am perfect. Even though I have a mask on, I still need to look good, cause what good is kissing in a mask. No good.

I grab my cloths next. I put on my pants and red leather belt. I carefully put on my top, cautious not to ruin my makeup. I fidget with my clothes, until they are perfect. I finally, after an hour, leave the bathroom.

I go to my bedroom and look into the full length mirror. I was stunning, I looked a good few inches taller, thanks to my heals, and my eye makeup made my eyes pop! I finally approved my self ready for the party.

I grabbed my keys and head out the door. My parents were ever so kind as to drop off my 911 turbo canary yellow Porsche for me, so now I have a great ride to the party. I am about to open the door when my cell goes off.

T -tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't ******* scared of him. (Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3)

I look down and I see it is another prank text. The last time a got one it made me go over board.** A/N the text Alice got in chapter 6 was a prank. **I just flipped my phone closed.

Once I reach my car there a lot of boys are crowded around it.

"Get away from my car and you don't get a heal in your butt." I threat, lifting up my leg. Grasping my message they back away. I open my car door, and put my mask and bag on the seat. I stare in awe for a minute at my mask. It is red, with gold trim around the whole mask and the eye holes. There is a gold star, that holds black (in photo grey, but in here I say black) and red feathers. It is an eye catcher, and completes my outfit. **See picture of mask on Profile. **

Tonight will sure be a night, which I will never forget.

**JPOV**

The big party is tonight. I am not looking forward to the party; I am looking forward to winning Alice's Heart. For once in my life I am planning on taking a long time to get ready. I want to look nice for Alice.

I take a shower and wash my hair. Once I am done, I vigorously dry it. I walk over to my drawers. I have to have something nice in there.

After minutes of searching, I pull out a red polo and faded, but nice jeans. I put them on and go to comb my hair.

I am finally descent, but for the cherry on top, I spray myself with axe.

I grab my mask and head for the door. My mask is black and silver. One side has silver around the eyes and black around that, and the other side has black around the eyes and silver around that. It was simple, yet cool.

**Picture on Profile.**

I finally made my way down to the parking lot and notice a 911 turbo, which is shinny new.

I wonder who's that is?

Party time.

**Thank you to all. I have pictures on my profile so check them out. Please review. And Party Part 2, is coming soon**

**-bella**


	12. Party Part 2

**Heyyyyyy peoples. How are you? Just to let you know go to my profile and check out pictures and cast your vote for Alice's dress. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

**Party Part 2**

**APOV**

I pulled up to Sally's house. The music was blaring and voices drifted from the inside. I made a mental note to stay clear of people who smelled like alcohol; we don't want another incident happening**. (A/N Lee has been expelled for over drinking, but this is not the last of her.).** I jump out of my car, fix my outfit and put on my mask.

I finally managed to squeeze through the door, but only to be met by another wall of people. "Move!" I yell as I try to get threw; it's not working. Well I have high heals on so….. I start stepping on people's feet, and boy does that make them move now. That's what 5 inch heals can do.

"Alice!" I heard a hyper voice call. "Alice! Over here!" It called again. Once again I made my was though the crowded swaying bodies.

"Alice, there you are." Sally said, while sitting on the couch with two guys, her mask was hanging of her face, so that's how I could recognize her. I walk over to give her a hug. I take a sniff of her, she smells like beer.

"The party is awesome Sally; I'm just going to go over there." I said pointing in a random direction and fallowing it.

I make my way over to a table with drinks on it, and I grab a coke bottle, the only soda probably in the whole place. I take slow sips and listen to all the talking around me.

I finish my drink and start to make my way to the dance floor, this is actually a task, considering how close all the bodies are.

Once I break free of the crowed a have a feeling in me. I make my way to the center of the floor and the feeling starts to get stronger, but as I am about to take another step, a hand grabs mine. I let out a gasp.

**JPOV**

I park a block away from the party so no drunk will damage my car. The house is a totally disaster. The outside is cover in beer bottles and toilet paper. The inside isn't any better. The floor is covered with God knows what, and the walls have dent in the from people hitting them. The whole place smells like beer and other drinks.

I walk around for bit outside, trying to see any flaws in my plan. I fix my mask and push my way inside.

While I wait I grab a beer and take a few sips. Then I see her, and all her glory. I fallow her, it is easy to do, since I am tall and can see over the crowed. I fallow her on to the dance floor, and grab her hand. She lets out a gasp. Sparks go flying up my arm; the thrill is just holding her hand. The question I bubbling to my lips, I have to ask her. I spin the girl around to face me and….

**Sorry it was short, but I am having major writers block. I know where the story is going, but I don't know how to write it. Check out the pictures and please review. **


	13. Dance with Me

**Hey people, here is a nice long chapter for you. **

**I would like to thank all who reviewed. Lastly go vote for Alice's dress.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Chapter 13**

**Dane with Me**

**APOV**

The stranger that was holding my hand did not speak. Not looking to see who it was, I slowly removed my hand, and walked away. Strangely the pull was behind me, I had to go back, but I can't. I just don't know why. I went to go stand on the far edge of the dance floor. I nodded my head back and forth to the music.

**JPOV**

Without a word, Alice took her hand out of mine.

Okay, so the easy did not work, now time for the hard way. I looked around and spotted the DJ. I shoved my way towards him and got the tape out.

"Hey." I yell over the music.

"Yo." He replies.

"Can you play this for me?" I ask, holding up the tape.

"No." He simply says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't do things for free."

"How about for ten bucks?" I ask.

"Twenty."

"Fifteen." I compromise "And a beer." To top it off.

"Deal." I hand him the tape.

The song that is playing is starting to come to an end, so I go to find Alice. I spot her dancing by her self. The music starts.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Alice asks in return.

"Your night in shinning armor." I reply and hold out my hand. Without hesitation, she takes it, a small smile playing on her lips.

I know Alice knows how to tango, so my plan is perfect. I lead my love to the center of the dance floor. The lyrics start and I draw her closer to me.

**Dance with Me by Drew Seeley featuring Belinda**

**Alice and Jazz conversation Italicized**. – **Make sure u read this!!!!!!!**

Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold

"_Well, you can dance." Alice says_

"_Let me lead, you can trust me." _

_I spin her around. _

Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente

"_Wow, you know how to move." _

"_Of course I do."_

"_I feel like I know you."_

_Before she could finish I spun her again. _

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'

As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente

"_You know me, you always have." I reply to her previous saying._

"_How do I know you're not lying?"_

"_How can I lie, when I am dancing with the most perfect girl?" I simply state. _

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night

_I pick Alice up and spin her in the air, bring her back down and spin her around._

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente

The song is over. We are breathing heavily. I caress Alice's face.

"Wow, thank you that was beyond words." She says.

"Alice I have to tell you something."

"Go on." She encourages.

"Everything I have done, I have done for you. Every moment of life I think of you. And I am so so so sorry for all that I have done to make you hurt."

"What are you saying?" She asks confused.

"It's me Alice, my pixie, it's me Jasper." I say and rip off my mask.

APOV

"Alice I have to tell you something." The stranger says.

"Go on."

"Everything I have done, I have done for you. Every moment of life I think of you. And I am so so so sorry for all that I have done to make you hurt."

"What are you saying?" I ask, not so sure of him anymore.

"It's me Alice, my pixie, it's me Jasper." He says and rips off his mask to reveal the glorious face that is Jasper.

"Jazz?" I say, but it comes out as a question.

"The one and only." He says and he leans forward, but I need to know.

"Jazz," **I am sorry, but here is a cliff hanger.**

**So, they have danced together, what will she say? Maybe if you review you get a preview, but you have to review.**

**-Bella**


	14. Waterfall

**Heyyyyy people. Thank you for all the reviews, and please, please, please go on my profile and vote for Alice's dress.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Chapter 14**

**Waterfall **

_**Previously**_

_**Jasper and Alice dance together, but Alice does not know it is Jasper. **_

"_Everything I have done, I have done for you. Every moment of life I think of you. And I am so so so sorry for all that I have done to make you hurt." _

"_What are you saying?" I ask, not so sure of him anymore. _

"_It's me Alice, my pixie, it's me Jasper." He says and rips off his mask to reveal the glorious face that is Jasper._

"_Jazz?" I say, but it comes out as a question._

"_The one and only." He says and he leans forward, but I need to know._

"_Jazz," _

**APOV**

"Jazz," I pause, but I don't want to ask my question here. "Can we talk somewhere else?" I ask him.

"Of course, you can ride with me." He says.

"How about you lead and I fallow?" I offer.

"Sure." Jazz says, but he sounds disappointed. We push our way through the crowed and go outside. He starts to walk away to his car and I get in mine. I am pretty much on auto drive in my mind until we get there, then I snap out of it.

I jump when my door is opened.

"My lady." Jasper says and holds out his hand. I take it, such a gentlemen.

"Come on, we have a little walking, but it will pay off in the end." He says. We walk in silence, listening to noises in the night.

"We are here Alice." Jazz whispers in my ear. I look around. We are in a meadow and at one side is a water fall. **Picture on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!** Jazz takes my hand and walks over to it.

I grab his other hand and look his in the eyes.

"Jasper," I take a breathe. "Is it true? Did you love me all this time?" I ask and look down. He lets go of my hands and hold my face.

"If it were not true, we would not be here, right now." A small smile spread on my face.

"Good, cause I loved you the whole time too." I confess.

Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. The kiss starts off sweet, but grows into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Damn, I love this. His tongue traces my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue explores. After a while we both pull away, gasping for air. Our foreheads, resting against each other.

"Alice, I need to ask you something." Jasper says. He lets go off my hand and walks over to a patch of flowers and picks up a pink and white, multi-petal flower. See picture on profile!!!!!!! And looks at me.

"Alice," He begins and grabs my hand.

"Will you be my valentine and go to the Valentines Day dance with me?" He asks. I freeze. My body shuts down. The moment is so perfect. …………………… I start to get control of myself.

"So, what do you say?" Jazz asks me, a little anxious.

"Yes, I would love to." A smile appears on his face and he lifts my hand up to his lips, and softly kisses it.

**Hooray, they are back together, I know it was short, sorry, but I have no time lately. **

**Click the button, if you don't no preview for you. **


	15. Hey Lady!

**Hello people, sorry for the delay, but my chapter I had previously written had been deleted. So here is the next chapter. I want to congratulate ****Ms. Mia Cullen****, she won the Alice dress contest and the picture is on my profile. Thank you sooooo much to all who entered. I want to thank you all for the reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

**It's Mine Lady!!!!!**

**APOV**

_**Previously  
**__"So, what do you say?" Jazz asks me, a little anxious. _

_"Yes, I would love to." A smile appears on his face and he lifts my hand up to his lips, and softly kisses it._

I am going to the dance with Jasper. O my god. I am going to the dance with Jasper. After all the swears and tears, I am going with him. A warm feeling entered my stomach. Wait, I am going to a dance. Don't I need a dress? Yes, yes I do. Shoot. The sales were last week, there will be nothing left!!!!!! It is time to go into shopping mode.

I grab my purse and run out the door to my car.

**Time skip!!!!!**

I walk into the store. My eyes dart around until they land on a cloths rack full of dresses. I run over to the rack. I saw many colors, purple, blue, red and lime green. I fond a dress and went to try it on. It was red and strapless. I put it on, but as soon as I put it on, it fell off. I pulled it back on, and realized the problem. It was too big!!! I tied on the next one and so on. I threw down the last dress in frustration, and screamed. I will never find the perfect dress!

My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller id. It was Jazz.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm shopping." I replied. "Why?" I asked

"Because I am at your dorm and no one is here."

"Oops, sorry, I will come back as soon as I find the one."

"The one what? Are you trying to replace me?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"nooooooo, the one as in the absolute perfect.." But before I could say it Jazz cut me off.

"Guy, so you are trying to replace me, right after we got back together!" Jazz said, but I could tell he was joking.

"Yup." I said popping the p. There was no answer.

"Jazz? Jazz?" No response.

"Jasper, I was kidding, I am trying to find a dress."

"Sure." He says. I made my way into a small store. I looked around while Jazz told me about his day. Then I saw it. There on the rack, with all its glory.

"Jazz, I have to go." I said. I hanging up on him before he could reply. I was about to grab the dress when it flew off the rack.

"Oooo. This is perfect." The short lady said.

"Hey lady, this is mine!" I yelled, cause I wanted, no needed that dress.

"Sorry sweaty, but I grabbed it first." She challenged.

"Well I was about to but, you got in my way. I said.

"Look kid, this is not going to look good on you, and I need it for my date." She spat.

"Well I need it for a dance."

"What? Some one actually asked you?" She asked with a HA! Look on her face.

"Yes, now give it to me."

"NO!" She shouted and ran into the dressing room. Bitch! I yelled in my head. I stood there, glaring at the door. I had just found the perfect dress, but it was stolen out of my reach. Grrrrrrr.

Five minutes later the lady emerged from the room and threw the dress at me.

"You can have it, it is butt ugly." AKA, it didn't fit.

I ran into the room and put the dress on. It was perfect. It was pink halter top, and had a scarf layer to it.** PICTURE ON MY PROFILE!!!!!! **I look in the mirror it was perfect, I twirled around and stared in awe. All day, it took me all day to find the perfect one. Like it took me all my time to realize Jasper was the one.

**Awwwwwwww, how sweet, I want to thank all who reviewed and please keep doing it!!!!!**


	16. Another ProblemGreat

**Hey guys, well here is the next chap, but before I let you read it, please read this.**

**Important: I have 30 favorites for this story, why am I not getting 30 reviews each chapter. That's all so here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight, I would be rich and not writing on FF, so that means I don't own it.**

**Chapter 16**

**Another Problem….. Great**

**APOV**

I was sitting in my dorm, just thinking, going on the internet, looking up cute hair stiles for the dance. The dance was in two weeks and I just got the official rose invitation to go with someone, and that someone was Jasper. We are keeping it on the down low, but as always someone must find out. My cell phone started to ring.

"Tell you boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ant ****** scared of him" –Don't trust me- 3OH!3

"Hello." I say.

"Alice. Alice. Alice" Sally says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I just heard from a birdy, that you are going with a certain blonde haired boy *cough* Jasper *cough*" She says.

"Well, its uhh, its umm, well you know what, its true." I reply.

"I knew you would get back together, you are perfect for each other. " She says.

"Umm thanks." I say.

"Welcome, but Alice, don't you remember, you are banned from the dance."

SHIT!!!!!!!!!! I completely forgot. Another problem… Great.

"Sally, what am I going to do?" I plead.

"I don't know, but call Jasper and tell him." On that note she hung up. I quickly pressed #1, Jazz's speed dial, and waited. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello." He asked.

"Hey Jazz, we have a problem." No answer, I wait for a while. Then he croaks. "What kind of problem?" He asks, probably worried it will be more drama and what not. I think of how to tell him.

"Well, remember the restaurant thing that happened, and how were band from the dance ring a bell." I said, partly sarcastic.

"Damn, hmmmm." I could tell he was thinking.

"Alice?" He asked

"Yes?"

"We are going to the dance, but we have to be devious and use our heads."

"Cool." I was ready for anything.

I could hear Jasper starting to think out loud.

"They lock the doors once every ones in. Rumors spread, Guards, hmm." I waited patiently.

"Alice, I will text what we will have to do, and then we will do it. Are you in?" He asks.

"Totally."

**Well people there you go. ****Review and you get the list, I repeat the list before the chapter comes out**

**-Bella**


	17. Important!

**Hey guys THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**I will be gone this Friday till next Wednesday, so there will be no updates during that time And**

**I have a back problem, my spine curves sideways, but it can be fixed, so I will be going to the doctors a lot, so I am not sure on updates, I will be going for six weeks like this, but I promise I will update when I can. But I have to go or else I can't dance. Just a heads up.**

**P.S – If any of you have an idea for a book cover just PM me, cause it would be nice to have one, but I don't have time. **

**PPs—don't review this Authors Note , only the previous chapter. **


	18. Here We go again

**Hey people, I am back, yay, dc was ok, but there were alot of hot guys, i took pictures of them, secretly**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be the one married to Edward, not Bella swan. **

**Chapter 17**

**Here we go again**

**APOV**

Jazz and I just parted, and now I am waiting for his text. My phone starts to vibrate and I grab it. I flip it open to see what Jazz sent.

_We need-_

_Blank keys_

_Gossiper_

_Distractions_

_And cunning style_ **(sorry if it's different then the sneak peek text, but I am on the rode, no internet) **

Ummmmmm. I have no clue what Jazz is up to soooo, I think I shall call him. I wait but he never picks up instead I get his voice mail, I leave a message.

"Hey Jasper, I got your text of stuff, but what? Would you like to care to elaborate? Call me back ASAP." I hang up the phone and look around my room. Then it hits me. Shoot. My dance competition is in a couple of days. While I wait for Jazz to call, I go and grab my costume to make sure all the pieces are there.

The costume is blue, the top has shreds in it and it has blue shorts. **(Sorry, there is no picture, my friend did a solo to this and that was her costume, I wish the dance was on You tube to show you, but its not, o! I don't own the moves to her dace, her choreographer does).** By the time all my stuff was set, my phone started to ring.

"Ello?" I ask.

"Hey Alice, it's me. What do you mean, elaborate?" He asks.

"What do we need the things for?" I ask.

"O! Well, we need the blank keys, so we can make a copy of the gym keys, because they lock the doors once it starts."

"Yup." I say, to tell him I understand.

"We need the gossiper, probably Sally, so a rumor goes around that we will be out of state the night of the dance, so no one will think we are going." "Wow Jazz, very clever." I congratulate. "Go on."

"Well, the distraction is so we can sneak past the chaperons and into the building." Jasper concludes.

"Jasper, you could be a spy or something." I tell him.

"Why, thank you, thank you very much." I giggle and he laughs full out.

"Alice?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"Go tell Stacy what I told you, us being gone and all."

"O.k." I am about to hang up, but Jasper stops me.

"Alice?"

"Yes Jasper?" I repeat.

"I love you." Well, that was unexpected, but I reply.

"I love you too, now be safe." On that I hang up.

**(Sorry if I insult anyone who loves to gossip in the next part.)**

What's the one way to get a gossiper gossiping? If you talk to them over coffee and then leave them in the, middle of a busy place. I am waiting outside the coffee shop for Sally. I finally see her high pony tail bobbing up and down.

"Sally." I call waving her over. She waves back and we go inside.

"So, what are you doing about the dance situation, because rumor has it you and Jasper are going, even though the probations." Sally says, even though she most likely started it.

"Well, that rumor is wrong." I told her, and her face fell, so I went on. "Jasper and I are going to visit his family, so we won't even be here." I tell her, I am a wonderful lire.

"Hmmm, well that clears things up; I'll make sure, people know the truth." She says. I pay for the bill and leave Sally, who is already on hr phone texting people of her newly discovered gossip. I decide to call Jazz to tell him.

"Hello." Jasper says.

"Hey. It worked, she already started texting people." I tell him, proud of my work.

"Good, I am doing my stuff now, see you later." Then the line went dead.

JPOV

"Hello." I say.

"Hey. It worked, she already started texting people." Alice tells me.

"Good, I am doing my stuff now, see you later." Then I hang up. I feel terrible that Alice and I are banned from the dance, it's all my fault. But I will make it up to her.

"Here is you key sir." The key man says and hands me two keys, the original and the new one. It was too easy to get. All I had to do was call my dear old friend Emmett, who just so happens to have a key to the gym. When I told him what happened, he just gave it to me. You gotta appreciate the people like that in your life.

Before I go to Emmett's I run by the flower store. I walk in; all I can smell is flowers. I turn to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, I want to order a corsage." I say and smile at her.

"O, umm, what color?" She asks, flustered.

"Pick roses, with white baby's breathe, I believe will be fine." I did my research before I came.

"O.k. When will you like to pick it up?" She asks.

"February 14, around 1:00" I tell her.

"Ok. Name?"

"Jasper Whitlock." I tell her, sign the paper and leave.

**There you go people, please review, and read my other stories.**

**-bella **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, sorry, I know you think this is a chapter, but I have bad news. I need more time to write the next chapter, and I don't have a lot of time. My computer has also been having problems, and to top it all of I hurt my back, so I need to go get it cracked even more. I'm super sorry, please forgive me. I need to go now. But, please forgive me I'm sorry**

**-Bella**

**P.S I will try to write the chapter, so keep an eye out, cause this will be replaced with it. **


	20. RumorsDance it out

**Hey guys, Umm Wow, I have over 100 reviews. That made my day, soo thank you to all who have made that possible.**

**IMPORTANT:****I am now accepting Beta requests, if you want me to, let me know!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight…. Lets just say I don't own it.**

**Chapter 19**

**Rumors/ Dance it out**

**APOV**

Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in and now out. I thought to my self. Continuing my breathing exercise, I stated to stretch. I opened my legs and bent down to touch the ground. I bent my knees, then straightened them, I was about to do it again, when someone said something to me.

"Nice butt Alice!" My friend Kelly joked.

"Ha-ha, Thanks." I said and straightened up and faced her. She started stretching, so I did it too. We stretched in silence, until she broke it.

"Sooo, a little birdie told me that you're going to meet you future in-laws." She stated.

"Umm, excuse me?" I ask confused.

"Well, the rumor is Jasper is going to take you to meet his family."

"oh, ya, I'm really excited." I tell her, putting on my poker face.

(Mum mum mum mah P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face **;) ) **

"You two must be serious then."

"Ya. We are like this." I said holding up two fingers and twisting them together.

"Did he ask you to the dance?"  
Kelly asked me and a few other girls leaned in, so I said my reply with a loud voice.

"No, Jasper and I are going to visit his parents the day of the dance. Only time we could get the plain tickets." I told everyone looking at their faces. The girls nodded, pleased with their new gossip information.

"Girls, girls, time to get back stage!" Miss Gina called. We all gathered any props or costume pieces and headed back stage. Everyone was rapped up in their own thoughts. The door to the auditorium was open, so all the girl, except me peered inside. Why did I not look? Well, I didn't know if Jasper would be in the audience or if he will still be working on the plan.

I must have stopped walking because Sally came over to me and started pulling me along. Never letting go, Sally pulled me all the until we were back staged. I looked around and quickly found my place in line.

"Good luck girls, I'm sure you will pout on a wonderful show." Our principle said, looking at all our faces. "O! Alice, safe traveling, when you go visit family." He told me. And walked away. Man, news travels fast.

**JPOV**

I walked in, slightly late, but no one noticed me. I hid the flowers I picked up after I made my order behind my back. I looked around and spotted an open seat. I turned to the person next to me.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. The man glared at me.

"Can I barrow that program for a minute?" I asked pointing at the paper.

He shoved it at me. I quickly flipped open my cell phone and used it as a light. I read down the list, I saw that Alice's solo was the closing number. I gave the program backed to the guy and settled in my seat, getting ready to cheer on my girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**********~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally the end of the show was near. Alice's recital was boring when she wasn't on the stage, but now its time for her solo. She walks on stage; I notice how she keeps her eyes away from the audience. She gets into her first pose and waits.

The music starts, and she slowly sways her arms back and forth, a simple move, but with a lot of grace. She gets up off the floor and lifts her leg to a stunning kick and holds it there, then she goes up on her toes and falls out of it. Alice slowly rolls to the floor and rolls back up again. She runs and leaps high into the air, and falls onto the ground and punches it, falls back, and does a theatrical sigh. She sits back up, and spins her way of the floor. Alice does a million turns in a circle, than a few springy jumps. She finally looks at the audience and spins into a pose with her leg behind her, and holds it for a while**.** Alice runs around the stage, and finishes her dance, with a fall, and another sigh.

I stand up and clap as loud as I can, everyone stares at me like I have five heads, but they stand up too. Alice looks up and sees me, a smile plays on her lips and then she turns to walk off the stage. The dances comeback up again and take a bow, I whistle and more people stare; let them stare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wait anxiously in the lobby, waiting for my black haired pixie. I see a flash of black spikes.

"Alice!" I call. She looks up and I wave to her. She smile and runs over to me.

"Jazz, you came!" She shouts over the noise.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I tell her and pull out the flowers. **(Picture on m profile!)**

**APOV**

"Alice!" I hear someone call. I look up and see Jasper waving at me. I smile and run over to him.

"Jazz, you came!" I shout over the people.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He tells me and pull out a bokay of flowers from behind his back. There are roses and other flowers, over all stunning. **(Picture on my profile!)**

I trough the arm that is not holding the flowers and kiss him. Without hesitation he kissed me back and fire ran threw my veins. We hear a cough behind us and we separate, with a blush on my cheeks. The cougher is Sally.

"Alice, Jasper, I just want to wish you safe traveling on you trip." She tells us, hugs me and walks away.

"I see our plan worked too." Jasper tells me and kisses me again.

**Well, I hope this was worth the wait. R&R**

**-Bella**


	21. Back

**Here another chapter, hope you all like it, R&R please, I am now beting if ay body want me, let me know.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 20**

**Back**

**APOV**

The dance is in two days, I can't believe it. I'm soooooo excited. Jasper and I are planning to "leave" tomorrow, but we are going to drive to the hotel that the dance is being held at **(I know I said gym, but that was a mistake, the keys are for the hotel ball room!),** and rent a room. I know what you thinking, but Jazz and I are not there yet. But what I am doing though is sitting on Jazz's lap in my dorm room.

"Hello, this is Jasper Whitlock, and I would like to confirm my reservation at your hotel for the thirteenth till the fifteenth." Jasper tells a hotel employee. I hear someone on the other line, but I can't make out the words.

"Yes, thank you, have a nice day." And with that Jasper hangs up the phone.

"Common my pixie, lets go get something to eat." He tells me.

"O.k. let me grab my coat." I run off to my room to grab my coat and I meet Jasper at the door, I take his hand, and we leave.

The ride is quite, I convinced him to let me take my car and to let me drive. Jasper, being the over protected boyfriend he is doesn't want to distract me. We finally reach the restaurant and get out of the car.

"Shall we my lady." Jasper tells me, motioning to the door.

"We shall, but let me turn off my cell, so no one interrupts us." I tell him. I reach for my pocket, but it's not there, I cheek all my pockets.

"Oops, must have left it at home." I tell him and take his hand.

**Mystery POV**

I put my sunglasses on, so no one would recognize me, especially security. I got out of the car and made my way over to a group of kids.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Alice Brandon?" I ask them.

"Sorry, no, but I have heard of her.

"Thanks, but that doesn't help." I say and walk away. I spot the cheerleaders and walk up to them.

"Hi, do you know where Alice Brandon is?" I ask them. A blonde haired girl speaks up.

"Umm, no, not right now, but..." I cut her off.

"No buts, its either you know where she is or you don't. Now do ANY of you know where she is?!" I half yell.

"No." Everyone says. I walk away. I have to find her. I wonder if she is in the dorm room? Or maybe a hint of where she is.

I quickly make my ay across the campus and into the building. I don't feel like taking the stairs, so I go over to the elevator and take it. The only other person in there was a small geeky boy. I don't look at him and when I'm at my floor, I just walk out. I count the room numbers, until I finally find the familiar door. I grab my key, hoping Alice hasn't changed the locks. I put the key in, turn it and _Click! _Yes!

I open the door, to find the room empty, good thing. I walk over to the coffee table and see Alice's cell phone. Poor girl, never learned that you life is your cell phone, and never to leave it alone, because people who want I don't know, _revenge_, might find it and use it to their advantage.

I pick up the phone and look at recent text messages.

_Miss u, luck at meeting the family_

_Have a safe trip_

_Have fun_

_Luck at tip_

Hmm is little Alice taking a trip? I look at texts Alice has sent.

_I'm going to see Jazz's family the 13-15_

Aww, here we go. I flip her phone close and walk to her bedroom. I push the door open. It's just as I remember it, perfect and to tidy. Ughh. I walk over to Alice's closest. I know how much she wanted to go to the valentines dance, especially with Jasper, and by the looks of there texts their back together. I look through her cloths and I'm about to shut the door, when I see a white garment bag. I grab it and then unzip it. Inside is a pink dress. I thought Alice wasn't going to the dance? I close the bag up and put it back I need my answers.

I head over to her desk. There is a stack of papers on the top. I grab the stack and flip though it. Homework, permission slip, magazine, copies, prohibition slip, handout, wait…. Prohibition slip. I pick it up again.

Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock are prohibited from going to the Valentines Day dance because of blah blah blah and more blah. So Alice isn't allowed. But is she going?

I run back to the living room and grab her phone. I scroll down till I see text messages from Jasper

_-cant wait till the dance, plan is going to work. _

Well, it might have worked, until I came back.

Oooooo, who is it, guess in you review and if you right, you name can be here!!!!

-Bella


	22. How much?

**Hey guys, this is sort of a filler, but its important, and for the people who got the question right--- ****h2ocatluvr33, jasperandalice17, happy-holly, Unofficially Alice, Saklutzy, thanks guys so much for paying attention. **

**IMPROTANT: I AMADE A BOOK COVER FOR THIS, NO THAT GOOD, BUT HEY, AT LEAST ITS ONE, GO SEE IT ON MY PROFILE.**

**DISCLAMER: I'M NOT SM. **

**Chapter 21**

**How much? **

**APOV**

"Have fun, remember, dress to impress. I read that the mother likes it when you have a limited amount of skin showing, so I would wear a turtle neck or something." Sally told me.

"Thanks, but I have a plan and I don't think a turtle neck will look nice in a dress type of restaurant." I tell her, once again my poker face on.

"Ooooo, must be rich." Sally tells me and helps me load the rest of my bags into the car. She spots the garment bag and grabs this.

"Ahh, what's this, a dress?" Sally asks.

"Well, its umm." But before I can finish she opens up the bag. She gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, this is, this is amazing." She compliments.

"Thanks, do you think it's to flashy?" I ask her.

"Well, you will truly nock them, dead." She tells me. I take the bag from her and zip it up.

"Let, me take that, we don't want it ruined in the trunk." Sally says and puts it in the back seat. I shut the door and look at her.

"Sally, I hope you have a fun time at the dance, be safe." I tell her and hug her.

"I'll miss you, I wish you were coming." Sally says hugging me back.

"Babe come on, we got to go if we want to be at the house on time." Jasper says and steals me away from Sally.

"Hi Jasper, Bye Jasper." Sally says and walks away. It's still a sour spot for her how I got Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, time to hit the road?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says, bending down and legit hits the road.

"Not what I meant." I tell him and get in the car. He laughs and gets in two.

"You ready for our big adventure?" Jasper asks me.

"Of course. "I tell him and peek him on the lips.

"Come on, let's go." And with that he puts the car into drive and heads for the high way.

# # # # # # # # # # #

"Alice, Alice, wake up." I hear, and then fell something wet and soft on my lips. "Hmmmmm" I mumble. My eyes flutter open to see Jasper's face.

"Hey handsome." I tell him.

"Were here Alice." Jasper says and holds out his hand, and what do I do? Take it.

I look at the hotel, it hug and amazing.

"Uhhh, Jazz, how much is the hotel?" I ask him.

"Nothing is too much for you." (Is this getting too corny?)

"Hahaha, now lets go see our room." I tell him and take his hand. We walk through the doors and get offered all sorts of goods. Jasper pulls me towards the check in. "Wait here" He tells me and walks to check in.

**JPOV**

"Wait here." I tell Alice and go to check in, I don't want her to find out the surprise.

"Hello, Hale reservation." I tell the receptionist.

"Umm, yes, room 103 on the top floor." She says and hands over the card for the room. I walk over to Alice.

"Come on Alice." I tell her and grab her hand.

**APOV**

Jasper takes me to the elevator and puts a blind fold on me.

"Umm, Jazz, why am I wearing a blind fold?" I ask him.

"Cause I want this to be a surprise." He tells me, I hear him press a button. What seems like forever, is when I finally here the ding saying we have reached our floor. I reach to take the blond fold of, but hands stop me.

"Not yet." Jasper tells me. We walk for a little bit.

"O.k. were here, but don't you think about taking of the blind fold yet." Jasper tells me, yet again.

I hear a few more clicks and a door opening.

"O.k., Alice take your blind fold off. I take it off immediately, and gasp. I'm in front of me is a huge sweat. There a multiply room, I grab Jazz's hand and run to each room, the place is huge and absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Jazz, this is amazing." I tell him, he comes up and takes my other hand.  
"Nothing less for you." He tells me and bends down to kiss me.

**There it is, sorry it was kind of filler, but it needed to be there. Once again the winners who got the answer right were- h2ocatluvr33, jasperandalice17, happy-holly, Unofficially Alice, Saklutzy, thanks guys so much for paying attention. **


	23. I'm not nice

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started school, so updates will be when ever I can. ****This chapter is dedicated to a girl who reviews, and gives me that support to write on, so this is dedicated to Unofficially Alice!!!!!!!!! Thanks girl.**** Thanks for all the reviews too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you, nothing!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 22**

**I'm not nice. **

**L****ee**** (Not L****eah****!!!) POV (She is the mystery POV) Picture of her up. **

You know the saying, forgive and forget? Well I do. I know every person should do it. But, what if there was never an apology? Does that mean I don't have to fallow the rule of forgive and forget? Well, I say it does. A/N **(Not really always forgive and forget) **

I have never gotten an apology from the devil girl. Nope. Instead she gave me months in hell. After little Miss "perfect" got me taken off campus, I have been put into a rehab. A rehab! For drinking, freakn' drinking! I had to not dink at all. But, being the very stunning and sly person I am, I was able to bribe some of the male help into getting me booze. So, while I was drinking, I acted like a good girl. My plan worked, so to make this long story shorter, I am free baby. F-R-E-E. Free!!!!!!!

Anyways, I would have never been in this mess, if my room mate wasn't stupid. Who was my roommate? Alice Brandon. Do I regret almost killing her? Nope. Eh, I know I'm not nice.

Hmmm, I'm hungry, so let's wrap this crap up. I am going to ruin her life liked she ruin mine. What's the best way to kill little Miss Alice's life well…

**The end. Just kidding.**

**LPOV**

Here I am walking, just walking. How far away is the damn head masters office? Still walking. Finally! I come up to the all too familiar building. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I stern voice calls. I open the door and walk in. I have my sunglasses on and my hair pulled back, so he wont be able to recognize me.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" Mr. Del asks.

"As I understand you are having the Valentines Day Dace in a few mere days?" I ask.

"Yes we are, no to be rude, but how does that concern you." He asks.

"Well, is also true that there are a number of students banned from this dance?" I ask again, I should be a lawyer.

"Yes, but what is your reason for being here Miss?" He asks frustrated.

"A inside sores tells me that some students, as in two, will sneak into the dance." I tell him and put a smirk on my face. Mr. Del is dumfounded but pulls himself together.

"Well then, who?" He asks, trying to see if I made this up.

"Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock." I tell him.

"Sorry, but they are out of town Miss." He tells me, not wanting me to win.

"Oh, really, I stumbled across information that leads me to believe they are still in town." Maybe I have been watching too many law shows.

"Is that so? Well care to provide this information." He said.

"Yes, those two have reservation at the hotel the dance will be located at, now until a day after the dance." I tell him with a smirk.

"If this is all true, why would you tell me this?" He asks, knowing I won.

"Cause I wanted to." I tell him and make a dramatic exit out of the office.

**There you go guys, not that good, but its o.k., anyways please review. ****This chapter is dedicated to a girl who reviews, and gives me that support to write on, so this is dedicated to Unofficially Alice!!!!!!!!! Thanks girl. **


	24. A Day

**Hey guys, sorry about the short updates but my life has been crazy. **

**IMPORTANT.!!!!**

**I HAVE A COMMUNTIY, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND I AM NOW BETAING ****Ms. Mia Cullen****, SO PLEASE CHEAK OUT HER STORIES. **

**Chapter 23**

**A Day**

A day.

A whole day.

A whole day to get ready.

A whole day to get ready for an important event.

A whole day to get ready for one of the most important events.

A whole day to get ready for one of the most important events of my life

The Valentines Day dance. Today, for once, my life will go right. I have noticed one problem in my world is revenge. But this revenge I suffer is cruel and slow. The revenge is slowly, but surely destroying my life. Lee wanted revenge on me. This revenge led to more revenge towards people who didn't deserve it. But now, today, the day will have no revenge.

I slowly blink open my eyes and look around. Jasper is not next to me, I sigh. Last night was pretty fun. We didn't do anything. We just had a heated make out session. I know, I know, but we still have tonight. I sit up, but then I hear paper crunch. Scribbled on a now wrinkled hotel sticky note, is a note from Jazz.

_Alice, I had some last minute errands to run. I will be back soon._

_Love Jasper_

I sighed, yet again and fold the note up. The dance is tonight, so I should start to get ready I guess. I pick up the phone book and dial the hotel salons number.

Finally, I thought they would never finish, I mean, it's not like I have hair that goes down to my butt. My black hair is ever so carefully flipped at the end. My face is covered in make up. I have a light pink eye shadow on, and black eyeliner. With a rosy blush on my cheeks. Deciding to surprise Jasper was a good idea, hope fully he is not back, maybe I should call him.

I dial his number and it begins to ring.

**JPOV ( Same time)**

I just got the key from Emmett. O.K, now I need to get the flowers, and then change into my tux, oh God, I have so much to do. I want this night special for Alice, she deserves it. Well I think she deserves the world, but that is a little hard to get.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night (Seven Nation army- White Strips)  
_

Hearing that, I realize my phone is ringing. I don't bother to look at caller ID.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Jazz." I hear Alice's sweet voice say.

"Oh, hey Alice, sorry for being out." I tell her.

"It's ok, can you meet at the room around Fourish, that way I will be already" Alice asks.

"Sure babe, I need to pick up my tux anyways. Love you."

"Love you too Jazz, bye."

"Bye Alice." And then I hand up the phone as I make my way into the flower shop.

**Mystery POV**

Wow, this hotel is really nice looking. I walk up to the elevator and clutch my garment bag. I bought the dress this morning. I mighty as well look nice. The elevator finally dings. I duck as Alice walks by, but she is to absorbed in her phone conversation to notice me. I fallow her up to her room. I keep walking when she stops, but I get a quick glance at he room number. I flip open my phone.

"Hello, principle how can I help you." Perfect.

**Sorry it kinds sucked. NAME MYSTERY PERSON AND GET SNEEK PEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	25. Tonight

**Sorry guys for the long wait, hope you like the story, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 25 **

**Tonight**

**JPOV**

I walked slowly back to Alice and mine's hotel room. She told me to come back here, and meet her when she was ready. She called to tell me she was ready earlier, but what if she is still getting ready? What if I walk in on her while she is changing? What if she throws a shoe at me, and yells get out!? When she called, my heart did double time, but now it is doing a hard core workout.

I was not going to go pick up a friend. I was not going to say hi to a girl in jeans. No. I was going to take a stunning Alice to a Valentines Day dance. One I hope she will remember always, hopefully.

I breathe, in and out, in and out. Slowly, trying to calm myself down. I stand, just looking at the door. Just staring. I hear movement from inside, it sounds like Alice is doing a few last touches. I do the same. I fix my hair, my tie, everything.

I raise my hand to the door, Knock, knock.

I hold my breathe. I hear a shuffle inside, locks click then, the door gradually opens.

Standing before me is Alice. Her hair is shiny; her eyelashes looks like miles upon miles long, and her dress, oh don't get me started.

"Alice you look amazing." I tell her and caress her face. I take her hand and slip the corsage on. (Pic. On profile) She blushes and says in a soft whisper. "Thank you." After a few minutes, Alice drags me down the hall.

"Come on Jasper, the dance awaits us!" She calls to me, and flashes me a smile.

Surprisingly Alice has us running down the hall, _surprisingly_ because she is in a dress. I can see the true Alice, bubbling to the surface now. We pass many people, one person catches my eye. I turn to do a double take but Alice pulls me away, to the elevator.

"Alice," I say out of breathe, once inside the elevator. "Where is your old roommate now?" I ask her. She scrunches up her nose and thinks.

"She should be getting out of her rehab soon, but I really don't know." She says, but does not talk more on the subject. But instead of doing the same, I think about it more. I could have sworn that the girl looked like her, but paler, thinner, more sickly. Who knows?

The elevator ding brings me back to the present. Alice starts to walk towards the main entrance.

"Huh, Alice, we need to go this way." I whisper to her, and gently pull her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going Jazz?" Alice asks me.

"The coat room connects to the ballroom. I have a key that will get us inside." I say and walk faster. We are almost there, and then we will be safe from public view.

I stop mid stride and look at a girl. She glares at me, than slowly the glare turns into a smirk. She flips open her phone and starts talking into it quickly.

Alice intakes her breathe.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She points at the girl.

"It's Lee." She whispers. I was right, CRAP!

Alice and I run to the coat room door. I fettle with the keys.

"Come on, come on!" I mutter under my breathe.

"Jazz, Jazz…" Alice shakes me. I look back and see some people coming over to us, with Lee trailing behind them.

Finally, I hear the click of the lock, and push door open.

"Come on Alice, get inside." I say, and she quickly follows. I slam the door shut. I look at Alice, both of us not breathing. We listen… footsteps and voices, they are getting closer.

"Alice stand back." I tell her. She shakily takes a step back. I grab the fire extinguisher and smash the handle. I don't want any of them ruining my night.

"There that should hold them off." I say, satisfied. I look over and see Alice a little paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing, it's just I am ruing my outfit." She says, and twirls.

"Well than, let's not ruin it any more. I offer her my hand, and she takes it.

"Over the rug, through the coats, to the ball room we go." I sing, trying lighten the mood. It worked, for I hear Alice's bell like laugh.

"Well, I promised you I would get you here, and look, we are here." I tell Alice, waving a hand out to the dance floor, which is covered by people.

"Well, come on lets dance!" She says and takes me out to the dance floor, when Shake It by Metro Station starts to play.

**APOV**

Jasper and I dance song after song, and finally a slow song comes on.

"Alice, may I have this dance?" Jasper asks in a southern accent, and bows his head.

"Yes you may." I tell him and take his outstretched hand. We rock slowly in each others arm to Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.

"Alice," Jasper says, and lifts my chin up. Looking me in the eyes, he tells me. "I love you." My heart feels like it will explode.

"Jasper, I love you too." This was the first time in my life where I felt like there were no lies, just love. We lean in to kiss. The kiss is slow and tender. Sweeter than pie, which is fine with me.

A blinding light flashes in my eyes. Jasper suddenly pulls me into him. A big burly guy is holding up a flash light.

"Well, what do we have here, a couple of trespassers?" He asks. I swallow and look at Jazz.


	26. Bad Grizzly Bear Emmett

**Hey guys, sadly the story is coming to an end. Maybe two more chapters left. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story****. I would love to get 200 reviews before this story ends, so please review.**

**Chapter 26**

**Bad *** Grizzly Bear Emmett**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JPOV**

I recognized the man in an instant. It was none other than the boy who helped me sneak in here. The bad ass himself.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I hiss at him.

"Saving your ass, now let's go before the pain called my employer comes." He whispered and then in a louder voice. "Let's go you two. You're coming with me." Emmett said louder.

He grabbed my arm, and gently grabbed Alice's. People look at us with curious eyes, and move out of Emmett's way.

.

"Emmett, seriously why are you here?!" I ask. Alice looks at me curiously.

"My dad says I need to be more productive with my life. So he signed me up to follow around a hotel watch guy. As you can see, this is how they put me to work." Emmett said.

_What?_ "That made no sense." I tell him.

"Ughh, my job is to get any _UN_-wanted people out of the dance. There was a tip that there where trespassers. So, I _assumed_ it was you. Get it, got it, good?" Emmett finished.

"Sometimes I wonder." I hissed to him. _Hopefully he knows what he is doing. _

.

Emmett started walking faster; which resulted in him pulling Alice. Before I could do anything. I head Emmett yell.

"What the hell, I am trying to save you, and you stomp on me with frekin' heels!"

"You are ripping my dress." Alice says slowly and menacingly.

"Hmm, I like you." Emmett says, as if nothing had happened.

.

Emmett finally dragged us, well me, to the coat room.

"Guys look, I don't know, guilty. There you go Alice, like that, except not with the blush." As soon as Emmett said that she blushed harder. I reached out and brush her cheek. We walked towards the coast room exit and paused.

.

"Got em!" Emmett yelled, he looked over and winked at Alice as the other cop came over.

"These the two?" The guy asked, looking us over.

"Yes and no." Emmett replied.

"McCarthy." The man said sternly.

"Well yes, you sent me out for them. …, here are their tickets." Emmett said and pulled an exact copy of the dance tickets from his pocket. The cop snatched them up and studied them. About a minute passed before he stroked his mustache and turn to face Alice and me.

"Hmmm, well maybe this was a hoax. Still…, come with me." The man motioned us to follow. I reached over and took Alice's hand. She looked at me and whispered as silently as possible.

.

"Will this work?" She asked.

"Trust me." I whispered back and pecked her on the cheek. Emmett looked over and made an awwwwwwww face at us. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him. _That's my girl._ We walked down many halls and stairs until we came to a gray, dusty room with a furnace, cloths and a fence cage full of bed linens. The cop or whatever he is walked over and opened the cage.

"In ya' go, closes thing we got to a cell. Emmett watch 'em." He said and than left. I looked over at Alice and she gave me a weak smile.

.

.

Jazz looked over at me and I gave him a small smile. I sat down and listen to the cop's steps fade away. The silence was broken by Emmett.

"Well, this was fun, but there is a football game on, and I don't want to miss it." I looked at Emmett curiously.

"Emmett, you don't have to get in trouble for us." Jasper said.

"It's not my fault officer whatever, didn't listen to my dad when he said I am a trouble maker." Emmett said and picked up the keys.

"Go have fun, kiss, dance, eat, do whatever, just get out fast." Emmett said when he unlocked the door. I finally spoke.

"Thank you sooo much Emmett!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Ya know, Rosie is going to love you." Emmett replies. Rosie is Jazz's sister Rosalie; I wonder how Emmett knows her.

"Now get out of her you love birds." Emmett calls as he walks away.

I turn to Jazz and say, "Come on, lets go." We take each others hands and walk to the door.

.

.

.

"I will pack our stuff up and you go check us out." I tell Jazz and we walk our different ways. Let's recap, shall we? Jazz and I got caught by Emmett. "jailed", and then set free. Exciting, right? Well except my dress is ripped, thanks to the bad ass grizzly bear Emmett.

.

.

I come to the hotel room, but the door is open. I walk in, every thing seems the same.

"Jazz?" I call out.

"Hello Alice." A voice says back…… Review, it makes me update faster!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Southern Gentleman

**Sorry guys, I became really sick, and my mom had surgery, so that's why I couldn't update. This is the last chapter, but the epilogue is coming, so please don't forget to review, **_**I want to hit 200!!!!**_

**Declaimer: I own nada, there is one quote, I still don't own that!**

**.**

**.**

Previously

I come to the hotel room, but the door is open. I walk in, every thing seems the same.

"Jazz?" I call out.

"Hello Alice." A voice says back…… .

.

.

.

.

**APOV**

I slowly lifted my head, putting of time when I would have to see the face I dread. The Face of the person, who I feel is sometimes there, when I cant see her. The one that put me in pain.

_**Lee. **_

"Alice," Lee says softly, and a smile appears on her face. I would say she changed, but that would be too easy for her to turn nice after such a short time. Knowing her, I am in for a lot of trouble. Great.

"Lee." I say and nod politely, trying to somewhat keep on her good side. .

"How have you been?" Lee asks casually, as if our past as never happened, as if we were friend merely catching up after a long separation.

"Fine, what about you?" I ask back, with a warm smile on my face, hoping she won't see the fear that hides behind it.

"I have been feeling like I live in hell, ever since I was put into that _rehab._ Thanks for asking." She says sweetly, as if talking about a pleasant occasion.

"Now that we have that boring small talk out of the way, let me just say why I'm here." Lee gives me smirk. She continues on with hateful eyes.

"Alice, you made my life become a brutal hell. Being called a freak amongst other freaks, being denied what you want so badly, brutal treatments, meeting crazies, and endless hours with shrinks, all of that, because you called 911 on me, all because of you! So let's just say, pay back's a bitch!" She says, and a devilish smile creeps on her face as she slowly races her hand. I back away franticly, and get ready to scream, but t is too late. The next thing I know, my face is on the flowery carpet.

"I was gong to get you caught at the dance, buuuuuut that was a fail. I think this should be more fun." Lee sneers and stomps on my hand. I let out a scream of pain and distress, but a hand comes over my mouth and cuts me off mi-scream. My hand throbs; it feels as if it's broken.

"What do you want from me?" I whine to her, letting my guard down.

"_What do I want?_ I want you to go through what I went through. The pain, suffering and all the shrinks galore. (nothing against psychiatrist.) Just one call saying how I am fighting for my life, as you try to kill me. Won't be that hard to stage now, will it?" She lets out a shallow laugh.

Her foot rises and I see it come toward my face. Finally my reflexes kick in and I roll out of the way.

"Seriously, maybe you should go back. Do you even know what you're doing?!" I half plead and half yell to her, hoping some sense will come to her. Her lips tighten into a tight line and she glares at me.

"Well maybe you can join me on this 'crazy wagon' once your time is up." She spats at me, in a voice full of hate. She pulls back her leg and is about to give me blow to the gut when the most wonderful sound fills my ears.

"Cops, everyone freeze!" A man yells, but it is too late. I pain begins to throb from where Lee just hit me. I see, through tear filled eyes, a man grab Lee. I suddenly feel air born as someone picks me up, and gently cradles me. I look at the face and I realize it is Jasper. He gently wipes the tears from my eyes.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I croak out.

He bows his head like a southern gentleman and says, "Well I'm sorry ma'm."

Jasper bends his head down and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. The kiss is full of passion, yet it is sweet. I look up in time to see Lee being dragged away.

"I Love you Alice." Jasper says.

"I love you Jasper." I tell him, and another kiss beings.

Come back, the epilogue is just around the corner!


	28. One Plus One Equals One

**Sorry for not getting this up, so sorry. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sticking with me, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Epilogue **

**APOV**

Its crazy how one event can lead to another. That's how I met Jasper. He saved my life, he's my hero. I seems like it was just yesterday when Lee, my crazy, revenge seeking roommate was taken away. Later that day Jasper and I went into a very true relationship. Ever since that night we could not stay away from each other.

"Hey Alice, what are you thinking about." I look up to see Jasper come in the room with an empty box.

"Nothing of importance." I assure him. He walks over and puts me on his lap.

"Doesn't seem of no importance." He says and kisses my nose.

"Fine, I was just thinking about all we have been through." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we have been through a lot haven't we?" Jasper mused and was silent for a second, then back to his normal self.

"Is everything packed?" He asks and puts me back on the couch.

"Yup, can you believe we are graduating?" I ask. Finally, after all these crazy and wonderful years, I will be out of this school.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jazz said while walking around the room. "Wait you forgot this." Jasper said as he walked over to me holding something in his hand.

"What is it Jazz?" I ask curious. Jasper gets down on one knee and I see what he is holding is a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Alice, I love you with all my heart. We have been through so much. Will you marry me?" I could barley breathe, all I could do is shake my head yes.

"I love you." Jasper said and kissed my hand.

"I love you too." I chocked out.

When you are truly in love it's not one plus one equals two, its One Plus One Equals One.

The End


End file.
